Le secret des Flame Alchemist
by Serleena
Summary: Il paraît que Riza a un tatouage dans le dos. Vous êtesvous déjà demandé ce qu'il voulait dire ? Eh bien moi, j'ai essayé de trouver une explication, enfin si on veut. Royai bien sûr, ne tiens pas compte du film et encore moins de l'animé.
1. La marque

**Et vi c'est encore moi . J'ai déjà une nouvelle fic, dont je dois dire que ça me démangeait de la publier. E puis mon ordi ayant tendance à buguer, j'ai déjà paumé les autres chapitres alors ... autant mettre le premier. Voilà, encore un Royai parce que je ne m'en lasse pas.**

**Et les persos sont toujours pas à moi, tant pis.**

* * *

Dans un désert, en des temps très éloignés.

Un homme encapuchonné court à perdre haleine. Il devait absolument lui échapper, il devait protéger les Clés, la paix en dépendait ...

Enfin, il l'aperçut. La Dune des Millions d'Années. L'individu ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. Tout à coup, une tornade d'eau surgit du sable tel un geyser. Puis un jet d'eau fut lancé vers lui. L'homme l'évita avec agilité. La colonne d'eau laissa place à un homme avec un tatouage rouge sur le ventre. Sa capuche tomba, révélant de longs cheveux noirs comme le jais et des yeux d'un noir profond.

" Ton voyage s'arrête ici Flame Alchemist. Donne-moi les 7 Clés et j'épargnerais peut-être ta vie." dit-il.

" Hors de question Sloth ! Tu devras me tuer pour les avoir !" riposta l'homme.

" Si tu insiste."

Sloth tenta de l'emprisonner dans de l'eau. Mais son adversaire était non seulement agile comme un chamois mais aussi rapide. Puis il pointa son poing en avant et une puissante gerbe de feu jaillit. Sloth faillit se la prendre en pleine tête. Une autre gerbe de feu fusa aussitôt. Sloth para avec de l'eau, et parvint finalement à emprisonner son adversaire.

" Ta fin est proche alchimiste du feu." décréta Sloth en s'approchant.

Il allait l'achever, quand l'alchimiste vit surgir une ombre derrière l'homonculus. Puis une lance transperça la tête de l'être humain artificiel. Sloth s'écroula, libérant l'alchimiste. Son sauveur lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Rewan ! Mon vieil ami !" fit le Flame alchimiste.

" Ares. Tu n'es pas blessé ?" demanda Rewan.

" Non. Tu es arrivé à temps une fois encore. Que fais-tu là je te croyais en route pour Liaoging." reprit Ares.

" Un bon Gardien ne laisse jamais un Flame Alchemist seul, tu le sais bien."

" Oui, c'est la tradition depuis trois générations. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

" J'ai trouvé ceci, répondit Rewan en sortant un tout petit os. Je suppose que tu sauras quoi en faire."

Ares sourit, et prit l'os. Puis il s'avança vers Sloth toujours inconscient. Il pointa la bague qu'il portait, et un cercle de transmutation apparut sous l'homonculus. Ares l'activa, et Sloth s'éveilla dans un sursaut brutal. Il roula sur le côté, et se mit à vomir.

Ce spectacle laissa les deux hommes indifférents. Quand Sloth cessa de vomir, Ares l'incendia.

" Voilà un des ces maudits homonculus rayé de la surface du monde. Jusqu'au prochain." dit Ares.

" Tu crois qu'il se trouvera encore un pauvre fou pour refaire une transmutation humaine ?" demanda Rewan en se tournant vers son compagnon.

" Oui malheureusement, il y en aura tant que l'homme n'aura pas fait taire son orgueil qui le pousse à défier les lois de la vie. C'est pour cette raison qu'on été créés les 7 Avatars. Il est temps de reprendre notre route, nous avons été assez retardés." répondit Ares en remettant sa capuche.

Les deux hommes se rendirent vers la dune. Là, Ares prononça une incantation en pointant sa bague. Une lueur rougeoyante apparut dans le sable, et dessina un cercle. Ares s'avança, et enleva le sable. Une porte en pierre fut découverte. Il mit sa bague dans un petit trou, et tourna. La porte coulissa vers le haut, et ils entrèrent. La dune recelait en fait un temple, dont les murs étaient recouverts de dessins et textes divers.

Le Flame Alchemist et son ami ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour les contempler. Rewan ôta sa tunique, et passa devant son ami.

" D'après ton tatouage, c'est tout droit et à gauche ensuite." lut Ares.

" Allons-y dans ce cas."  
Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure, avant d'arriver dans une vaste salle.

" Enfin ! Notre quête touche à sa fin. Nous allons pouvoir réveiller les Avatars. Les homonculus n'ont plus à bien se tenir." sourit Ares.

Rewan fut content de voir son ami sourire à nouveau. Voilà des années qu'il ne se l'était pas permis. Ares prit le sac accroché en bandoulière sur son épaule, et en retira sept colliers, où étaient accrochées 7 pierres précieuses.

Amestris, 1891.

L'homme qui faisait se récit à son enfant s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était endormie.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et quitta la chambre. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau, où se trouvait une feuille de papier. Il la prit, et relut ce qu'elle contenait.

" _Mon cher ami, _

_Je viens de faire une découverte importante au sujet de mon fils. Figures-toi qu'il est arrivé à utiliser le symbole de notre art aujourd'hui même. Bien sûr il n'a fait que faire brûler un morceau de papier, mais je suis sûr que c'est le signe que c'est lui ton successeur. Accepterais-tu donc de lui enseigner ta science ? __Si oui, je te l'envoie dans deux jours. _

_Signé : Ronan Mustang._

_P.S : J'ai reçu la confirmation de l'existence d'un Envy. Je t'en parlerais en arrivant chez toi avec Roy._"

L'homme qui lisait ces mots soupira. Ses craintes s'étaient avérées exactes. Il avait répondu sur-le-champ à son ami, et il devait arriver demain pour lui confier son enfant. Le fait que ce dernier soit capable d'utiliser leur alchimie millénaire avait ravivé leur espoir. Ils pourraient passer le relais. En attendant, il devait aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Ronan arriva de bonne heure accompagné de son jeune garçon de huit ans, qui était son portrait craché.

" Cet enfant de ressemble un peu plus chaque jour." lança-t-il sur le pas de sa porte.

" Autant que ta diablesse te ressemble, Jack !" répondit Ronan.

Ils s'étreignirent un cours instant. Puis Jack se pencha pour saluer Roy. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

" OUAIS ROY !" cria une voix enfantine derrière eux.

Une tornade blonde fonça littéralement sur eux, et se jeta au cou de Roy qui fut ravi de cet accueil.

" Riza ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'on ne saute pas comme ça sur les gens !" la réprimanda son père.

" Mais p'pa, Roy c'est pas un gens. C'est mon copain." répondit la fillette de six ans avec un regard innocent.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent pour jouer, tandis que les adultes parlementaient.

" Quand compte-tu imprimer la marque sur le dos de ta fille ?" demanda Ronan.

" Dans une semaine. Alors, parle-moi de cet Envy." répondit Jack en s'asseyant.

" C'est bien un homonculus, comme on le craignait. J'ai aussi appris où se trouvait Greed. Mais on a rien à craindre de celui-là, il est enfermé et bien comme il faut." répondit Ronan en se mettant en face de lui.

" Dans ce cas, il va falloir aller cacher les deux Clés que nous avons de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ton fils soit capable de s'en servir."

" Et que fait-on pour Envy ?"  
" Il faudrait essayer de trouver de quoi le sceller. Si seulement nous avions pu déchiffrer les deux textes de la marque, nous n'aurions pas à nous en faire autant. J'ai l'impression d'échouer dans ma mission." confia Jack.

" Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien qu'au cours des siècles rares sont les fois où il a fallu réveiller les Avatars. Mais là, trois homonculus ça commence à faire beaucoup."

" Ils vont sûrement chercher à nous prendre les Clés. Nous devons absolument les remettre là où elles étaient."

" Ce sera fait, je m'en occupe. La révélation du pouvoir de Roy tombe à pic, je pourrais partir tranquille."

Vers midi, les enfants annoncèrent qu'ils avaient faim. Mme Hawkeye commençait à préparer le repas.

" Tu restera bien avec nous Ronan ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non merci Jane, ma femme m'attends. Roy, vient par là mon garçon."

Roy descendit de la chaise où il se trouvait, et rejoignit son père. Ce dernier lui recommanda d'être bien sage et de suivre attentivement les leçons de Jack.

" Tu reviens bientôt ?" demanda le garçonnet.

" Oui, je reviendrais te voir souvent c'est promis."

Ronan embrassa son fils, et quitta la demeure des Hawkeye.

Une semaine plus tard.

Riza essayait de comprendre ce que son père lui disait. Il était question de lui imprimer un grand dessin dans le dos.

" Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Un peu, après. Je vais te donner plein de bonbons magiques pour que tu ne sentes rien quand on va te le faire."

" Et après je pourrais jouer avec Roy ? Tu le laissera jouer avec moi ?" demanda encore Riza en serrant son ours contre elle.

" Roy a beaucoup de travail ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit."

" Steup, ça fait longtemps qu'on joue plus ! Il est toujours trop fatigué le

soir !"protesta Riza.

" Entendu, quand on t'aura fait ton dessin, je le laisserais jouer avec toi une journée ça te va ?"

"Vi !"

Riza fit une bise à son père, et il la laissa dormir. Il alla ensuite voir Roy. Le garçon s'était encore endormi avec un livre sur la figure. Jack l'enleva, et le borda.

Le lendemain, Jack amena sa fille chez son oncle. Pendant que Riza observait les lieux, son père expliquait ses intentions.

" Tu as un modèle ?" demanda Jack.

" Évidemment. Bon, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer mon lieu de travail."  
L'oncle les conduisit dans une pièce à l'étage, où l'on pouvait voir toutes sortes de dessins un peut partout. Riza s'extasia devant l'un d'entre eux, qui représentait des chevaux dans une prairie.

" Riza, il faut que tu enlève ton pull." annonça son oncle.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Mais pour que je puisse te faire un dessin, je ne vais le faire sur ton pull banane! "

" Suis pas une banane oncle Sean !"

" Mais si, tu es ma petite banane à moi. Allez enlève-toi ces poils de mouton tissés pendant que je vais chercher des bonbons magiques."

Riza obéit docilement, et Sean revint avec des cachets et un verre d'eau. Les somnifères firent effet rapidement, et Riza s'endormit. Son père la déposa sur un long fauteuil, puis laissa son frère faire son travail.

Il la ramena chez eux trois heures plus tard. L'enfant ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Riza ?" demanda Roy à l'entrée de sa chambre.

" Rien, on a dû lui faire une petite opération mais elle dort encore. Si jamais elle se réveille tu m'appelle, mais ne touche pas à son dessin. Et dis-lui qu'elle ne bouge pas surtout." répondit Jack en déposant Riza sur son lit.

Roy alla s'asseoir au pied de son lit. La fillette dormait sur le ventre, le dos à l'air. Roy put ainsi observer l'étrange marque qu'on lui avait faite. Il reconnut le symbole de l'alchimie du feu, ainsi quelques phrases écrites dans une langue bizarre. Le tatouage s'étalait sur toute la surface du dos. Roy se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.

La mère de la fillette vint lui dire qu'un petit garçon demandait à le voir.

" Ben ... Riza dort et j'attends qu'elle se réveille. Est-ce qu'il peut venir ?" demanda Roy.

" Bien sûr ! Entre Maes !" lança Jane.

Quelques instants plus tard arriva un garçon du même âge que Roy, avec des cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts brillant de malice.

" Salut Roy ! J'ai apporté despommes de mon jardin." lança Maes d'une voix enjouée.

" Ah merci Maes."

Maes remarqua alors Riza qui dormait. La connaissant, c'était plutôt bizarre. Roy lui expliqua qu'elle avait subi une opération.

" Elle avait quoi ?" interrogea Maes en mangeant son fruit.

" Sais pas. Mais il lui ont fait un grand dessin sur le dos."

" Ah ouais, j'peux voir ?"

Mais le père de Riza arriva au moment où les enfants rentraient dans la chambre.

" Tiens bonjour Maes ! Comment vas-tu ?" lança-t-il.

" Bien. Et Riza, pourquoi elle a un dessin sur la peau ?"

" Ah ça c'est un secret. On va la laisser dormir d'accord, allez donc jouer en bas. Roy, attends trente secondes."

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, puis Maes descendit tranquillement au jardin.

" Roy, j'aimerais que tu oublie ce que tu as vu. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi. Et n'en parle à personne, pas même à Maes, d'accord ?"

" Oui oncle Ronan."

" Très bien. Va t'amuser maintenant."

Ronan n'était pas le véritable oncle de Roy, mais ce dernier l'appelait toujours comme ça. Quand Riza se réveilla, son père lui conseilla de rester tranquille encore un moment. Son dos lui faisait mal, aussi son père lui donna-t-il de quoi calmer la douleur.

Une fois qu'elle eut avalé les calmants, il lui parla encore :

" Ecoute-bien ce que je vais te dire à présent. C'est extrêmement important. Ton ami Roy va devenir un alchimiste, c'est pour ça qu'il est à la maison. Et toi, on t'a fait un dessin dans le dos qui sera très important pour lui plus tard. Ta mission sera de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce le moment vienne pour vous de réveiller les Avatars. C'est ton dos qui doit le guider vers leur maison."

" Comme dans ton histoire ? "demanda Riza.

" Exactement. Ce récit que je te fais tous les soirs raconte comme tu le sais l'histoire de la lignée des Flame Alchemist, dont le but est de veiller à ce que les sept homonculus ne soient jamais réunis. Si c'est le cas ils doivent alors retrouver des clés pour réveiller des personnes qui pourront les combattre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les Avatars ne sont pas souvent sortis de leur sommeil, ce qui est une bonne chose. Mais je craint qu'il ne faille le faire dans quelques années. En attendant, et j'insiste là-dessus, ne montre jamais ton dessin et surtout pas à Roy." révéla son père.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce qu'il renferme un très grand pouvoir qu'il faut éviter au maximum d'utiliser, tant il est puissant. Sinon, les gens seraient tentés de s'en servir pour faire le mal. Tu lui montrera ce dessin quand le moment sera venu, pas avant. C'est compris ?"

Riza hocha la tête, et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler son dessin. Son père lui montra un dessin, et elle reconnut le symbole qu'il utilisait en alchimie.


	2. Les Ecrits

**A la demande générale, c'est-à-dire 2 reviews ( ce qui est déjà bien ) voilà la suite du Secret des Flame Alchemist.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée .**

**Persos tjrs pas à moi, on a pas tjrs ce qu'on veut dans la vie (pfff)**

* * *

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet entretien mystérieux avec son père. Depuis, ce dernier était décédé dans d'étranges circonstances, ainsi que sa mère. Riza avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement les volontés de son père. Jamais Roy n'avait revu son tatouage, et l'avait oublié à présent. Il était bien devenu un Flame Alchemist, et s'était engagé dans l'armée, avec ses amis de toujours : Maes et Riza.

Roy savait que la jeune femme devait le protéger, M. Hawkeye le lui avait répété des centaines de fois. Il s'était bien demandé pourquoi, mais jamais personne n'avait voulu lui répondre. C'était comme ça.

Et Riza elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, elle s'était trouvée une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent, elle était lieutenant dans l'armée, et lui colonel. Maes quant à lui ... avait disparu il y a peu. Cela avait été un choc pour tous les deux, et Roy avait dû s'appuyer une fois de plus sur celle qui lui avait voué sa vie. Puis la vie suivait son cours, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Roy arriva dans son bureau après sa subordonnée, comme d'habitude. Leur salut fut impersonnel, comme il convenait. Puis le colonel regarda avec horreur les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Vu la taille de la pile il en avait pour toute la matinée. Il s'assit avec un soupir. Riza elle, était déjà plongée dedans. Mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fit soudain pâlir. C'était un rapport d'Armstrong, qui ne devrait pas se trouver là.

Mais ce qu'il contenait fit jaillir des profondeurs de sa mémoire une des dernières paroles de son père :

" _Tu lui montreras ton tatouage quand le moment sera venu. Quand les sept péchés capitaux seront à nouveau réunis._"

Or le rapport mentionnait la découverte d'un garçon présentant un certain tatouage rouge sous le pied droit. On le soupçonnait d'être un homonculus malgré son amnésie. Et d'après le Full Metal Alchemist les homonculus représentaient les 7 péchés capitaux. Ed en connaissait déjà quatre, dont un était mort. Cinq, plus six avec cet enfant ... il en manquait encore un. Si ce n'était déjà fait. A ce moment-là, elle sut.

Riza sut qu'il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Et aussi ... elle leva les yeux vers Mustang.

Il devait savoir. Mais d'abord, elle devait retrouver les Écrits, pour comprendre.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Hawkeye ? Vous êtes bien pâle." remarqua Roy.

Elle le regarda. Durant un long moment. Puis elle referma le dossier qu'elle lisait, et sortit. Le tout sans émettre un son, à la surprise de Mustang.

Riza rapporta le dossier là où il devait être, et revint dans le bureau. Son supérieur l'observa, pour essayer de deviner quelque chose. Peine perdue. Riza gardait un visage résolument hermétique à toute émotion. Mais ce qui l'intrigua davantage, c'est qu'elle resta prostrée sur sa chaise.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle oublié de brancher son cerveau ce matin ou quoi? _" se demanda Roy.

" Vous êtes sûre que ça va lieutenant ?" insista-t-il.

Riza hocha la tête mécaniquement, et se remit au travail. Roy gardait les yeux fixés sur elle. La matinée passa sans qu'elle prononce un seul mot, ou même un son. Ses collègues trouvaient ce mutisme aussi soudain qu'étrange. Vers 11h30, Roy tenta quelque chose :

" Je crois que je vais brûler mes dossiers, et rester chez moi cette après-midi." lança-t-il en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

Aucune réaction. Roy échangea un regard étonné avec Havoc.

" Je resterais bien chez moi demain aussi, et puis les autres jours ..." continua-t-il.

" Hawkeye, vous avez perdu vos cordes vocales dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?"

Elle leva ses yeux caramel vers lui, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de retourner à son travail.

"_Hmm, ça devient inquiétant là._" se dit Roy.

Il annonça à ses collègue qu'ils pouvaient partir plus tôt, même s'ils n'avaient pas terminé leur travail en cours. Ils obéirent, attendant une réaction de leur lieutenant. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Roy fronça les sourcils, se leva et alla la rejoindre.

" Riza ?" fit-il en appuyant les mains sur le rebord du bureau.

"Oui Roy ? Euh je veux dire colonel ?" dit-elle enfin.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en l'entendant mentionner son prénom. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait quitté les Hawkeye, à l'âge de 15 ans.

" Enfin ! J'ai eu peur que vous ayez perdu l'usage de la voix."

" Ouieeeuuuh ... excusez-moi, je ... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

" J'avais remarqué. Content que vous ayez retrouvé votre chemin. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le regard du lieutenant s'assombrit. Un silence succéda à cette question.

" Colonel, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez un congé d'une semaine."

Roy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des écoutilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hawkeye, la Hawkeye lui demandait un congé ?

" Un quoi ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

" Un congé. J'ai besoin de m'absenter quelques jours, c'est extrêmement urgent."

" Si vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe d'abord ..." fit Roy en se redressant.

" Disons juste que je dois retourner à la maison de mon père."

Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Déjà que c'était pas brillant au départ.

" Mais ... pourquoi ?"

Le fait qu'elle veuille retourner là-bas si soudainement était plus que bizarre à ses yeux. Riza avait en effet trouvé ses parents morts en revenant d'une permission, et n'y était plus jamais revenue.

" J'ai des choses à y voir." répondit-elle énigmatique.

" Dans ce cas ... puis-je vous accompagner ?"

" Non. Je dois y aller seule. Je t'en ... je vous en prie, c'est très important."

Roy lut comme une supplication dans ses yeux. Néanmoins il accepta, à la condition qu'à son retour elle lui expose les véritables raisons de ce retour vers le passé.

" Vous saurez tout quand le moment sera venu." répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle le salua, et partit. Roy fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail. Décidément, il y avait anguille sous roche pour ne pas dire toutun banc. Cela le tarauda toute la journée. Roy aurait voulu venir avec elle, il était présent le jour du drame. Et puis cela le touchait de près. De très près. Il voulait être là pour la soutenir. Mais Riza ne revint pas sur sa décision. Le soir, elle le salua comme toujours.

" Riza ..." commença Roy.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom aujourd'hui. Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

" Si tu ... si vous avez besoin que quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir, d'accord ?"

" Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien, mais merci de votre offre."

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et partit. Roy soupira légèrement.

Le lendemain, elle était revenue là-bas. Cette maison où elle avait passé son enfance.

Riza regardait depuis une colline la demeure en ruines, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Hayate lui, se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là. Puis elle se décida à avancer, lentement. Le chemin lui parut interminable, et à mesure qu'elle approchait une foule de souvenir l'envahissait. Elle se revoyait courant avec Roy et Maes dans la prairie alentour, les parties de cache-cache avec ses parents et des cousins et cousines ...

Enfin, elle fut devant la porte d'entrée. Riza inspira un coup, et tourna la poignée. Une odeur de renfermé agressa ses narines. Elle entra.

L'intérieur était vide, bien sûr. La jeune femme arriva au salon, là où les corps de ses parents avaient été découverts. Riza déglutit, mais continua à avancer. Là. Elle y était encore. Cette marque de brûlé qui semblait indiquer un chemin. Le lieutenant se pencha et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Son chien vient y mettre la truffe.

" Mon petit Hayate, nous allons enfin tenter de décrypter le mystère qui entourait ma famille ... et celle du colonel." dit-elle.

Hayate émit un bruit interrogateur. Riza se releva, et suivit la mystérieuse marque. Elle l'amena vers la cave. Étrange : son père était mourant à ce moment-là, mais il avait eu la force de faire cette piste. Pourquoi ? Riza savait une chose : ça lui était destiné. Restait à savoir ce que son père avait voulu lui montrer. Elle attrapa sa lampe de poche, et descendit. La marque s'arrêta au pied du mur du fond.

" Allons bon !" s'exclama Riza.

Il devait y avoir une raison. Peut-être quelque chose était caché dans ce mur. C'était la seule explication logique. Riza examina le mur à la recherche d'indices. Soudain elle aperçut une marque cachée sous une toile d'araignée. Elle écarta, et vit le cercle qu'utilisait Mustang.

" Hmm ... je parie que ça ouvre une cachette. Mais comment on l'actionne ?"

Il s'agissait en fait d'une simple gravure dans la pierre. Pourtant, c'était là l'ouverture, elle en était sûre.

" La marque de l'alchimie de Mustang ... qui est celle du feu ... et que mon père utilisait aussi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui actionne le mécanisme." réfléchit-elle tout haut.

Elle décida d'aller voir à la cuisine s'il ne restait pas des allumettes. Par chance, il restait une boîte. Riza revint à la cave, craqua l'allumette, et approcha la flamme de la marque. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec, un déclic se fit entendre. Puis la pierre coulissa à hauteur de ses yeux, révélant un coffre. A l'intérieur, plusieurs parchemins et un livre imposant.

" Ouuufff ! Mais il pèse lourd ce pavé !" dit-elle en prenant le livre.

Elle souffla la poussière dessus, pour retrouver le cercle familier en relief sur une couverture rouge. Riza attrapa ensuite les rouleaux qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

Après quoi, elle sortit de la maison et rentra chez elle. Elle posa ses découvertes sur la table de son salon, et resta là un moment à les regarder. Puis elle se décida à connaître ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle commença par le gros livre rouge.

" _Ce manuscrit renferme un savoir millénaire sur l'alchimie du feu. Cet art sans cesse complété par ses utilisateurs a toujours été lié au sort des humains. Les Flame Alchemist ont pendant longtemps été garants de la paix dans leur patrie ou celles qui l'avoisinent. Ils luttent depuis toujours contre un des pires fléaux de l'homme : les homonculus. Représentant les sept péchés capitaux, ces créatures entraînent les civilisations sur le sentier de la guerre. Notre devoir est de les détruire, et pour cela nous avons la garde d'un secret capable de les anéantir. _" lut-elle sur la première page.

Elle avait toujours cru que son père avait été le premier à utiliser le feu comme alchimie. Croyance stupide en fait. Pourquoi aurait-il été le seul ? En revanche, elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique millénaire.

" _Les Flame Alchemist son toujours accompagnés d'un Gardien. Celui-ci possède sur son dos le secret qui permet de détruire les homonculus. Le Gardien protège l'alchimiste du feu toute sa vie. Telle est sa mission._"

Un gardien avec un tatouage sur le dos, qui devait protéger le Flame Alchemist ?

Ce qui voulait dire ... elle !

" _Le secret est inscrit dans la langue du premier Flame Alchemist, il y a de ça 6000 ans. Il s'agit de l'emplacement de la Dune des Millions d'Années, renfermant le temple des Avatars. C'est là que le Flame Alchemist et son Gardien doivent se rendre après avoir trouvé les 7 Clés qui réveilleront les Avatars, seuls capables de tuer un homonculus définitivement._"

" Ah ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Mais c'est quoi un Avatar ?" continua Riza.

L'explication se trouvait sur la page suivante. Les Avatars étaient des êtres artificiels comme les homonculus, sauf qu'ils incarnaient le contraire de leur péchés. Ils s'appelaient Generosity, Courage, Chastity, Patience, Satisfaction,Modesty et Sobriety. Sept comme les homonculus. Il avait trois hommes : la générosité, la patience et la modestie, et quatre femmes : la chasteté, le courage, la satisfaction et la sobriété.

"_Pour tuer un homonculus, on peut se servir des restes de la personne censée revenir à leur place. Mais cela n'est pas toujours possible, les restes pouvant parfois être introuvables voire inexistants. C'est pour cela qu'ont été créés les Avatars. Ils sont en sommeil dans leur temple, à l'écart des hommes qui pourraient les utiliser à de mauvaises fins ou les détruire._"

Suivaient sept pages sur chacun d'eux, avec une illustration. Riza les parcourut brièvement. Enfin, elle arriva sur celle qui la concernait. Le Gardien, protecteur et compagnon du Flame Alchemist. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une gravure qu'elle connaissait bien. Pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était son tatouage : le cercle de transmutation que Mustang arborait sur ses gants, plus quelques lignes sur épaules.

" _Ce tatouage est la marque ultime du Flame Alchemist. Cela centuple en effet son pouvoir. Elle permet également de trouver les Avatars dans leur temple, et d'activer les Clés pour les réveiller. Le Gardien est choisi parmi l'entourage du Flame Alchemist._

Il peut s'agir de l'enfant de ce dernier quand il envisage sa succession, ou bien un enfant de Gardien. Il peut aussi se trouver parmi les amis.

" Je comprends mieux mon rôle maintenant. Je suis la Gardienne de Roy et son guide. Nous avons été choisi par nos pères, eux-même sûrement désignés par les leurs. Et notre destin, c'est de protéger l' humanité des homonculus." résuma la jeune femme en refermant le gros livre.

Elle soupira, et attrapa un des rouleaux. Elle déplia très soigneusement. Il contenait un code dans une langue visiblement très ancienne. Puis en dessous, un alphabet dans sa langue actuelle. Riza devait résoudre une égnigme pour retrouver les Clés qui libèreront les Avatars. L'autre rouleau en revanche, était une sorte d'arbre généalogique de tous les Flame Alchemist et de leur Gardien(nes). Même s'ils n'avaient pas tous un lien de sang, il ne semblait pas en manquer. Les pères de Riza et Roy y figuraient également, ainsi que leurs enfants. Le lieutenant replia ce rouleau, et s'attela à décoder puis résoudre la première énigme. Elle y passa la semaine. A présent qu'elle connaissait son destin, plus rien ne semblait compter.


	3. Le moment est venu

**Yo ! Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Voilà donc le 3ème chapite ! Enjoy et bizz.**

* * *

Jean Havoc fut le premier à apercevoir le lieutenant dans les couloirs le lundi suivant.

" Ah vous êtes de retour ! Le colonel va être content de vous revoir !"

" Vous croyez ?" répondit Riza sceptique.

" Affirmatif. Je crois que vous lui avez manqué."

" _Ca m'étonnerais. Il a dû s'offrir les plus bellessiestes de sa vie en mon absence._" se dit-elle en entrant.

Et elle n'eut pas tout à fait tort. Comme à son habitude, Roy était avachi sur son bureau.

" _Regardez-moi cette épave ! Avec une motivation pareille, c'est à se demander comment est-il parvenu au rang de colonel._" continua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Riza ne résista pas à l'envie de le réveiller en sursaut. Elle se saisit d'une poche en plastique qu'elle trouva dans un tiroir. Puis, tout en s'approchant en silence, elle gonfla la poche. Une fois près de Mustang, elle l'éclata.

" AH !" s'exclama le colonel en sursautant.

Il sursauta même si fort, qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

" Qui ose me réveiller de la sorte ?" fulmina-t-il en se redressant.

Il croisa le regard impénétrable de son lieutenant. Sa colère fondit aussi sec.

" Vous ai-je réveillé colonel ?" fit-elle en appuyant sur le colonel.

" Mmph !"

Roy se rassit et Riza regagna son bureau. Bon ce n'était pas le tout, mais il y avait du travail. Roy brûlait de savoir ce que sa subordonnée avait bien pu faire dans la maison de son enfance.

" Alors lieutenant ! Votre congé s'est bien passé ?" lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

" Oui merci."

-- ... toujours aussi bavarde.

" Et ...comment avez-vous occupé vos loisirs, si vous me permettez cette question?"

" Je les ai occupé avec un sujet pour le moins ... brûlant."

" _Là ça devient intéressant ! Oh mais attends. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trouvé un petit copain !_"

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand se souciait-il de la vie amoureuse de sa subordonnée ? Mine de rien, il sentit une vague colère en l'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre. Riza de son côté, se demandait comment allait-elle parler de ses découvertes avec son ami d'enfance. Le fait qu'il soit son supérieur rendait les choses délicates. Pourtant, il devait savoir, et vite. Riza inspira un coup et se leva. Elle avait pris un dossier histoire de justifier son approche. Naturellement il jeta un regard noir au rapport.

" Colonel ?"

" Oui ?" fit Roy d'un air las en buvant un peu de café.

" Vous êtes libre ce soir ?"

" Ough ! Touss touss ! Cof !"

Riza attendit patiemment que le colonel aie dégagé ses voies respiratoires.

Il la regarda comme s'il avait affaire à une martienne. Son premier lieutenant ... son froid et glacial ... elle lui ... proposait ... un rendez-vous ! Roy devait sûrement être encore en train de dormir. Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité.

" Vous ... quoi ?"

" Etes-vous disponible ce soir ?"

" Mmmais ... euh ... pourquoi ?"

" Il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important. Alors êtes-vous libre ce soir oui ou non ?"

" Oui." lâcha-t-il.

" Bien ! Passez donc chez moi à 20h00."

Elle repartit, le laissant stupéfait. Roy se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas.

Riza ... elle venait de lui donner rendez-vous. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette attitude.

" _Ressaisis-toi Roy ... elle veut seulement te parler. Rien de plus_."

Alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti cet émoi quand elle lui avait demandé s'il était disponible ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était impatient d'y être. La raison de cet entretien le tarauda toute la journée. Puis le soir venu, n'y tenant plus il se présenta chez Riza un quart d'heure en avance.

" Bonsoir colonel. Vous êtes en avance, je suis surprise." dit Riza en lui ouvrant.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Black Hayate vint joyeusement accueillir le visiteur.

" Bonsoir à toi aussi mon chien ! Je dois dire que votre proposition m'a terriblement intrigué, lieutenant." avoua Roy en caressant le chien.

Son chien ? Riza haussa un sourcil.

" Euh colonel ... j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose." reprit Riza.

Le coeur de Roy accéléra son rythme. Ce qui le surprit.

" Pourrions-nous tutoyer comme autrefois et laisser de côté nos grades ? Vu ce que j'ai à vous dire, je crois que ça va s'imposer."

Roy cessa de s'occuper d'Hayate, et se retourna.

" Bien sûr. Nous sommes quand même amis d'enfance."

" Parfait. Si tu veux bien me suivre ..."

Riza le conduisit au salon, et le fit asseoir. Sur la table basse, il vit aussitôt le livre rouge orné de son cercle de transmutation. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Riza se plaça à genoux devant la table basse, et prit le livre.

" Comme tu le sais, je suis retournée à la maison de mes parents. J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Une chose que je me suis rappelée en lisant un rapport transmis chez nous par erreur. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas." commença-t-elle.

Riza ouvrit le livre à la première page, et le poussa vers Roy. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit.

" Qu'est-ce que ... je ne comprends pas." dit-il.

" Je sais. Mon père était un Flame Alchemist, qui t'a enseigné son art. S'il t'a choisi toi ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu es le fils de son Gardien. Et eux n'étaient pas les seuls du genre. La pratique de l'alchimie du feu est millénaire, et liée au sort de l' humanité. Nous avons un destin peu ordinaire toi et moi. Ce destin s'est révélé à moi la semaine dernière, et ce soir, il se révélèra à toi. Tu es un Flame Alchemist, et tant que tel tu devras suivre les traces de tes prédecesseurs. Et moi aussi." continua Riza.

" C'est-à-dire ? fit Roy incertain.

" Tu viens de le lire. Nous devons réveiller 7 créatures qui s'appellent les Avatars. Ceci pour qu'ils puissent détruire les homonculus. Et pour réveiller ces êtres nous devons retrouver 7 Clés, réparties ici et là."

" Et ... co ... comment allons-nous nous y prendre au juste ?"

" Mon dos nous guidera. C'est là qu'arrive la seconde partie de mon explication. Tu te rappelle le jour où mon père m'a amenée subir une opération ?"

Roy fouilla dans sa mémoire.

" Non j'avoue que ... je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais Riza, moi je saisis mon rôle, mais toi ? Que viens-tu faire là-dedans ? D'accord tu me montre tout ça, pourtant tu as dit que toi aussi tu devrais suivre les traces de tes prédécesseurs."

" Tu as juste jusque là. J' y arrive Roy, un peu de patience. Décidément ton caractère correspond bien à ton élément."

Elle sourit, et il dû bien admettre que ce sourire rien que pour lui le ravissait.

" Cette opération disais-je, a eu lieu une semaine après ton arrivée chez nous. Mon père m'a conduit chez mon oncle pour qu'il imprime quelque chose sur moi. Un tatouage pour être précise."

Oo ! Riza était tatouée ? Sans rire ! Il la vit tourner encore les pages pour arriver à celle concernant la marque du Gardien.

" Je connais ce dessin ... je l'ai déjà vu." remarqua Roy.

" Un peu que tu le connais. Il est près de toi tous les jours." dit-elle.

Riza se leva et lui tourna le dos. Puis à la surprise de Roy elle enleva son chemisier. Il vit alors le même dessin que sur le livre, mais cette fois sur la peau de son lieutenant. Roy resta bouche bée. Riza prenait soin de cacher ses rondeurs, n'ayant pas mis de soutien-gorge pour qu'il puisse bien voir son tatouage.

" Je ne devais pas tele montrer tant que le moment ne serait pas venu. C'était la volonté ultime de mon père. Avec ce que j'ai vu dans ce fameux rapport, j'ai su que ce moment était arrivé." dit-elle.

Roy se leva, et vint se mettre derrière elle. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il parcourut l 'immense tatouage du bout des doigts. Tout y était : les deux triangles entremêlés, la petite flamme et même le lézard. Les seules différences étaient ces lignes sur les épaules et au bas du dos. Elles étaient écrites dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

" Oui maintenant je me rappelle. J'ai entrevu ce dessin quand j'avais huit ans. Quand ton père t'a ramenée, tu dormais encore." dit-il.

Riza remit son chemisier, et lui fit face. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

" Exact. Ainsi que tu l'as lu sur le livre, ce tatouage signifie que je suis ta Gardienne. Ma mission est de te protéger et de te guider vers le temple où sommeillent les Avatars. " répondit-elle.

Roy déglutit. Il était vraiment à des années-lumière d'imaginer une histoire pareille. Riza le reconduisit sur le canapé, et il devait avouer qu'il avait besoin de s' asseoir.

" Ca va tu encaisse ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Euh ... je ne sais pas. C'est tellement incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça."

" Moi non plus tu sais. Pourtant j'y crois, nous avons toutes les preuves devant nous."

" Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il s'agit de nous ?" demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle déroula un des rouleaux, celui qui présentait tous les alchimistes du feu. Riza lui montra leur nom tout en bas.

" J'en suis certaine. Et on ne m'a pas fait ce tatouage par erreur Roy. Nous avons été choisis. Et préparés à notre desitn d'une certaine manière."

" Comment ça ?"

" Reconnais-tu ces histoires ?" continua-t-elle en montrant une nouvelle page du livre.

" Oui ... mon père m'a raconté celle-là quand j'étais petit. Et ..."

Il tourna les autres pages.

" Ton père aussi. Il nous les racontait à tous les deux avant qu'on aille se coucher."

" Oui, sauf que l'on pensait que c'était des contes. Alors qu'en fait elles étaient toutes vraies." dit Riza.

" Il y a vraiment les histoires de tous les Flames Alchemist là-dedans ?"

" Non, 6000 ans d'histoires ne tiendraient pas dans un seul livre. Maintenant Roy, la question du jour : acceptes-tu de me suivre chercher les Clés ?"

Un silence s'installa. Toutes ces révélations dansaient la samba dans sa tête, sans parler des souvenirs d'enfance qui remontaient à la surface. Il eut l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute prête à exploser.

" Avant tout, aurais-tu une boisson forte ? Je commence à avoir mal à la tête." répondit-il.

" Tu sais très bien que je ne bois pas. Et puis l'alcool ne fera qu'amplifier ton mal de tête. Je sais que c'est lourd à avaler, moi-même j'ai encore du mal à digérer tout ça. Seulement il me faut une réponse. Et rapide, car nous ignorons si nos ennemis sont eux aussi au parfum, et si c'est le cas on doit faire vite."

Roy soupira et referma le livre. Il concentra son regard sur le cercle de transmutation gravé dessus.

" Tu sais ça ne va pas être simple de justifier notre absence."

" Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte ?"

" Oui ... c'est curieux mais je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire."

Riza sourit, soulagée. S'il avait osé refuser, elle lui aurait fait bouffer ses gants.

" Tu as raison, d'autant plus que je sors tout juste d'un congé." dit-elle.

" Une mission serait parfaite. Je vais arranger tout ça dès demain, fais-moi confiance." dit-il.

" Quand penses-tu qu'on pourra partir ?"

" Sûrement pas avant la fin de la semaine, le temps que je dépatouille tout ça et que ça nous soit assigné."

Roy se leva en même temps que Riza. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'il ne sorte elle l 'attrapa par le bras.

" J'espère ... que tu ne changeras pas d'avis."

Roy sourit :

" Enfin Riza, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Je préfère de loin être dehors que planté derrière mon bureau !"

" Tout pour ne pas bosser quoi." ironisa-t-elle.

" Si tu veux. Je suis un homme d'action, pas de plume."

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec une moue dubitative.

" Un homme de minjupes et de feignantise oui !" lança-t-elle une fois qu'il fut loin.


	4. La Clé du Coeur

**Voilà voilà ! C'est la suite, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire, je vais attaquer le dernier chapitre.Finalement, je regrette pas que ma disquette aie bugué, je trouve ces versions bien meilleures. Et vous ? **

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Durant le reste de la semaine, Roy se démena pour constituer une mission de toutes pièces. Riza elle, avait certes décodé les lignes de son dos, mais devait aussi se pencher sur le déchiffrage de la première énigme, qui les conduiraient à la Clé du Coeur permettant de réveiller Generosity.

Elle s 'y attelait tous les soirs ou presque. Hayate se demandait ce que c'était que ces choses qui sentaient le renfermé, étalées là dans le salon.

" Bon voyons ce que ça donne : _Dans la ville aux mille poteries, cherchez la lionne qui sourit, assise aux abords d'un jardin oriental. Son petit invisible connaît la valeur de l'abnégation, et vous conduira à destination._" lut-elle.

Hayate baissa les oreilles avec un gémissement découragé.

" Moi non plus je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Une ville aux mille poteries... existe-t-elle encore au moins ? Oh mais ... je crois savoir."

Riza attrapa un guide touristique du pays d'Amestris. Riza examina les caractéristiques de chacune des cités mentionnées dedans.

" AH ! Voilà ce doit être celle-là : Ménetria, la ville potière. Très ancienne paraît-il. Bon, au moins on sait où on va. J'en informerais Roy demain."

Elle regarda son horloge murale : 22h30. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle aperçut Roy dans le couloir.

" Ro ... Colonel !"

Il se retourna pour la voir lui courir après. Eh bien, il n'aurait pas cru que ça se produirait un jour !

" J'ai trouvé où se trouve la première vous-savez-quoi. Où en est-on avec ce que vous savez ?" dit-elle.

" Ce que l'on sait a encore deux échelons à gravir, avant de retourner où vous savez et nous permettre de faire vous-savez-quoi. En attendant, allons faire quoi-vous-savez que l'on fait tous les jours, et qui m'ennuie profondément. Vous suivez ?" répondit Roy, pince-sans-rire.

" Très bien. Mais je préviens : si vous ne faites pas quoi vous savez et que vous faites autre chose, c'est-à-dire vous-savez-quoi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous réveiller vous-savez-comment avec ce que vous savez. Ai-je été claire ?"

Il retint un sourire. Elle n'avait pas tant changée finalement. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau commun. Les autres déjà là. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le dossier qu'ils attendaient arriva enfin. Roy l'examina d'un air impassible.

" Hawkeye, je vais avoirs de votre concours pour la mission qui s'annonce." lança-t-il.

" De quoi s'agit-il mon colonel ?"

" Diverses inspections à travers le pays."

Riza hocha la tête. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent chez lui pour débattre du départ.

C'était la première fois que Riza allait chez Roy. Ce n'était pas le bazar auquel elle s'attendait.

" Je parie que tu t'attendais à trouver un désordre indescriptible ?" dit-il en refermant la porte.

" Eh bien ... un peu oui."

Ils allèrent aus salon. Riza lui montra la première énigme, ainsi que l'emplacement possible de la clé, pendant qu'il leur servait à boire.

" Pendant que nous étions au bureau, j'ai organisé notre voyage. On part demain matin." annonça-t-elle.

" DEMAIN ! Mais ça me laisse à peine le temps de faire ma valise ça !" s'exclama Roy.

" Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être te laisser. Moi aussi j'ai à faire."

Riza termina son verre, que Roy débarrassa. Il la raccompagna.

" Au fait, j'ai rangé juste avant que tu n'arrive." lança-t-il.

" Tu ne changera jamais !"

" Non, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !" sourit-il.

" Ah bon ? T' en es sûr ?"

Il haussa un sourcil. Riza sourit, et s'en alla. Roy émit un discret sifflement, et ferma porte. Ils se retrouvèrent le jour suivant à la gare.

" Black Hayate n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-il.

" Il chez Fuery, il s 'en occupera pendant notre absence."

Ils s' installèrent dans le compartiment de leur train. Le voyage dura trois heures.

Roy était content d'être seul avec son lieutenant pour une fois. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt laissant deviner ses rondeurs, les cheveux rattachés en partie par une barrette. Ravissante en un mot. Il l' observa tandis qu'elle lisait une revue. Il admira la finesse de ses traits, rêva d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux dorés ...

"_ Hé ho !_ _Ressaisis-toi Roy ! C'est ta subordonnée enfin ! Et puis ... elle est trop bien pour toi. C'est une femme forte, pondérée, intelligente et courageuse. Elle n'a rien à faire avec un coureur de jupons comme toi._"

" Nous sommes arrivés." fit Riza.

" Hein ? Où ça ?"

" Mais à Ménetria enfin."

" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pardon !"

Ils attrapèrent leurs bagages, et se rendirent à leur hôtel. Comme il était l'heure de déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant de l' hôtel. Riza suggéra d'acheter une carte de la ville pour commencer leurs recherches. Roy acquiesça.

" Cette lionne qui sourit devrait nous permettre de savoir où se trouve la première clé. Et ensuite, chacune d'entre elle nous fera savoir où se trouve la suivante. Quand nous aurons trouvé les 7 Clés nous nous rendrons à la Dune des Millions d'Années, le temple s' y trouve." exposa-t-elle.

" En tout cas ça va vraiment nous changer des missions de routine." dit-il.

" C'est sûr."

La maison de Dante.

" Pourquoi le maître veut-elle nous voir tout d'un coup ?" demanda Sloth.

" Je l'ignore. Mais ça a l'air important." répondit Pride.

" Plus important que de surveiller le Full Metal nabot et la casserole qui l'accompagne ?" fit Envy.

" Sûrement. Car pour le maître veuille nous voir tous les six l'affaire ne doit pas être banale." dit Lust.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée. Envy l'ouvrit, et ils trouvèrent Dante dans leur salon. Celle-ci les invita à s'asseoir.

" J'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait vivement vous intéresser. Je me suis penchée sur le mythe des Flame Alchemist il y a 200 ans, et savez-vous ce que j'ai fini par comprendre ?" commença-t-elle.

Les six péchés firent non de la tête.

" Qu'ils ont pour mission de vous détruire, et ce avec l'aide de créatures que l'on nomme Avatars. Ils seraient capable de vous tuer sans avoir besoin d'un morceau de votre corps."

Cette nouvelle suscita une vive réaction chez les homonculus :

" C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut me tuer !" s'exclama Pride.

" Ca ne se peut pas, pas vrai maman ?" fit Wrath en se tournant vers Sloth.

" Si le maître le dit c'est que ça doit être possible." répondit-elle.

" Je vais leur exploser la tête à ceux-là !" ajouta Envy.

Dante les fit se calmer. Puis elle se tourna vers Pride :

" J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un Flame Alchemsist dans tes rangs."

" Oui, le colonel Mustang."

" Il doit avoir quelqu'un qui le protège."

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye."

" Sûrement sa Gardienne. Tâchez de savoir s'ils ne sont pas au courant de leur destin. Si c'est le cas, il va falloir intervenir. Mais je veux que vous me rameniez ces Avatars vivants. Ils pourront sûrement être utile."

" Sloth et moi avons un regard sur toutes les missions qui passent. S'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, on le saura." répondit Pride.

" Excellent, et tenez-moi au courant."

Les homonculus saluèrent leur maître, et quittèrent sa demeure. Leur retour se fit en silence.

De leur côté, Roy et Riza cherchaient la fameuse lionne souriante depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ménetria était presque aussi grande que Central, autant dire qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. Jusque là, ils avaient trouvée une fontaine composée de chevaux, des chiens gardant la mairie ... mais pas de lionne.

Et puis il y avaient trois parcs.

" Un jardin oriental ... on devrait aller voir dans ce quartier-là." dit Riza, en pointant sur la carte.

" Et moi je crois qu'on devrait aller voir du côté de notre hôtel. On marche depuis le début de l'après-midi, je ne sens plus mes pieds." gémit Roy.

" Un peu d'exercice ne te fais pas de mal. Et pis je croyais que tu étais un homme d'action." répliqua Riza.

" Oui, et non pas de randonnée !"

" Bon, rentre si tu veux mais moi je continue."

Roy la regarda s'éloigner. Puis il soupira et se décida à la rejoindre. Le jardin qu'ils cherchaient était bien là. Il s'agissait de trouver la lionne souriante.

Ils firent ainsi le tour du parc jusqu'au soir.

" Riiiizaaaa ! On peut rentrer je meurs de faim et je n'arrive plus à marcher !" fit Roy, les bras ballants.

" Vive les sportifs ! Ah ?"

" Quoi ?" demanda le colonel d'une voix morne.

" Regarde un peu ce qu'il y a là-bas."

Roy leva les yeux pour voir une lionne la gueule grande ouverte, d'où s'échappait un jet d'eau. Enfin ! Roy aperçut aussi un banc, et il alla s'écrouler dessus. Riza s'approcha de la statue.

" Hmm ... son petit invisible connaît la valeur de l'abnégation ... autrement dit de la générosité. Pourtant je ne vois pas de lionceau." dit-elle.

" Normal il est censé être invisible !" lança Roy depuis son banc.

" Un lionceau qu'on ne peut pas voir ... quand un bébé est invisible, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore né. Autrement dit ..." reprit Riza.

Elle tapota contre le ventre de la lionne. Il sonnait creux. Elle chercha alors le mécanisme d'ouverture. Quin se trouva être une dent arrière. Un clic se fit entendre, et le ventre s'ouvrit légèrement. Dedans, un parchemin. Riza alla s'asseoir à côté de Roy, et le déplia.

" Toujours la même langue. Je vais la décrypter, et demain on remet ça."

" Youpi." commenta Roy.

" Je t'en prie, cache ta joie. Allez on rentre, je vais appeler un taxi."

" Oh merci mon dieu ! Elle a un peu de coeur !"

Riza ne releva pas, et arrêta un taxi. Après le dîner, Roy alla s'effondrer sur son lit, pendant que sa compagne faisait de la traduction dans sa chambre. Une heure après, elle alla toquer à sa porte.

" Y'a personne !"

Riza entra, pour le trouver sur le dos, la tête sous un oreiller.

" C'est bon je sais où elle est." annonça-t-elle.

" M'étonne pas tu es une femme intelligente." commenta-t-il sous son oreiller.

Riza sourit sous le compliment, et s'assit au bord du lit.

" Tu sais, j'apprécie que les gens me regardent quand je leur parle. Surtout que ça facilite la conversation." dit-elle.

Roy se retourna en soupirant.

" Merci. Je disais donc, la Clé du Coeur se trouve dans une crypte, à l' est de la ville."

" Bon. Autre chose ?"

" On y va de bonne heure."

Roy ferma les yeux. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos cette histoire. Il allait finir par regretter ses dossiers-coussins. Riza le laissa pour aller se coucher. Roy eut l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq minutes quand elle vint le réveiller en tambourinant à sa porte.

" Debout Roy ! On a une clé à chercher !"

" Mmmmm !"

Roy se leva complètement dans le pâté, et lui ouvrit. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, et ne portait qu'un caleçon. Riza eut une moue montrant qu'elle appréciait le spectacle.

" C'qu'y'a ?" dit-il d'une voix endormie.

" Nous devons aller cherche quelque chose tu te souviens ?" répondit-elle.

" Ah oui ... j'arrive, laisse-moi ..."

Il se figea, ouvrit de grands yeux et piqua un fard. Riza comprit qu'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation.

" MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS ME PREVENIR !" s'écria-t-il en se cachant derrière la porte.

" Eh quoi ! T'as des yeux aussi non ? Et c'est plutôt à toi de t'en souvenir il me semble ! Tssss !"

Riza leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour, non sans afficher un grand sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, il la retrouva au restaurant.

" _Yay ! Le jean et la chemsie ça lui va super bien !_" pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un signe, auquel il répondit. La jeune femme s'était vêtue d'un pantacourt et d'un débardeur.

" _Hmm ! Je goûterais volontiers à ses épaules plutôt qu'à un café ! _" se dit-il.

Il se servit, et la rejoignit à sa table. Ils bavardèrent pendant qu'il mangeait, échangeant des souvenirs de leur enfance. Ensuite, ils partirent à la recherche la première Clé. La crypte se trouvait pas à côté d'une église. Riza sortit des lampes que Roy alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Elle passa la première.

" Bon cherchons quelque chose qui ressemble à ton cercle de transmutation." dit-elle.

Chacun se mit à explorer l'endroit attentivement. Roy le trouva, au pied d'un mur. Riza lui conseilla de l' activer avec une flamme. Une trappe s'ouvrit, révélant un petit coffret. Roy le prit et l'ouvrit. A l' intérieur, un rubis triangulaire et un morceau de parchemin.

" Et d'une ! " dit-il en lui donnant la pierre précieuse accrochée à une lanière de cuir.

Riza la prit, et la fourra dans son sac. Roy se releva et déplia le bout de papier.

" Je suis désolé, mais tu va avoir encore du boulot ce soir." annonça-t-il.

" C'est mon travail de Gardienne. Allez, on sors de là."


	5. L'âme et la Sagesse

**Voilà le 5ème chapitre ! A vos marques ... prêt ... reviwez ! Si vous voulez la suite. **

**Attention contient une scène de chatouilles. Âmes sensible passez votre chemin.**

* * *

Riza passa le reste de la journée à décoder et résoudre la seconde énigme. A la fin, elle découvrit qu'ils devraient se rendre dans le Nord. Elle alla en avertir Roy. Ce dernier était une fois de plus allongé et contemplait le plafond.

" _Il a dû sortir du ventre de sa mère avec un lit celui-là._" se dit-elle en entrant.

" Tu as fini ta traduction je parie." dit-il.

" Bingo. Je nus réserve des billets et on lève le camp. Direction le Nord."

" Parfait."

Et les voici à nouveau dans le train. Cette fois le voyage s'annonçait plus long que le précédent, pour le déplaisir de Roy.

Au Q.G de Central, Pride et Sloth triaient les dossiers pour retrouver la trace de Mustant et son lieutenant.

" Tiens reagrde. Ce dossier est récent et il est signé par le Flame Alchemist." fit Sloth en sortant un dossier.

Elle l'ouvrit, et Pride se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Le dossier semblait en règle.

" Je vais voir ses collègues pour voir s' ils savent quelque chose. Renseigne-toi sur ces inspections." dit Pride.

Les subordonnés de Roy eurent la surprise de le voir débarquer dans son bureau. Ils se levèrent d'un bon pour le saluer.

" Repos messieurs. J'ai une question à vos poser : savez-vous où se trouvent Mustang et son lieutenant ? Le dossier de leur mission n'est pas clair à ce sujet."

" Non Votre Excellence. Ils ne nous ont rien dit." répondit Havoc.

" Bien, ce n'est rien."

Pride s'en fut sans attendre, et revint dans le bureau.

" Ils ne savent rien." annonça-t-il.

" En tout cas cette mission d'inspection est bidon. Sûrement l' oeuvre de Mustang. Pas bête ce petit." fit Sloth en brandissant le dossier, les yeux clos.

" Il doit savoir qui il est vraiment. Je parie qu' Hawkeye l' a informé de son destin." reprit le généralissime en regardant par la fenêtre.

" C'est facile à savoir. Je vais demander à Envy et Wrath de fouiller son domicile." décida Sloth en attrapant le téléphone.

Elle composa le numéro de la maison de Dante. Ce fut justement l'adolescent au cheveux verts qui répondit.

" Envy ? Prend Wrath avec toi et allez fouiller la maison de la Gardienne. J evais vous donner l'adresse. Mais faites-le discrètement, inutile que les voisins s'en mêlent."

" Ok, on y fera un saut cette nuit."

Envy fit un signe à Wrath. Le garçon s'approcha, et son aîné lui expliqua leur nouvelle mission.

Dans le train, Roy s'ennuyait. Il s'était lassé du paysage, et tripotait un bout de métal qui grinçait. Riza elle, affichait comme toujours un calme olympien.

" Tu pourrais cesser ce bruit, s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle, le nez dans un livre.

Roy soupira, et s'allongea. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, il poussa un énorme soupir. Puis un autre, et encore un autre et un autre ...

" Roy, sois gentil de garder ton enthousiasme pour toi." fit Riza.

" Pas de ma faute si je m'ennuie." dit-il.

" Alors ennuie-toi en silence." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Awww ! Méchante Riza ! "

" Awww ! Agaçant Roy !"

Il lui tira la langue, et elle lui rendit à la pareille à sa surprise. Roy tripota à nouveau son bout de métal, le faisant grincer plus fort. Riza tenta de garder son calme. Le grincement allait croissant.

" Bon t'as fini ? Je t'avais dit de prendre de quoi t'occuper, pourquoi tu n'a pas pris un livre comme je te l'avais conseillé ?" lança-t-elle.

" Parce que ça me rappelle trop ces maudits rapports que tu me fais remplir tous les jours." répondit-il.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas payable. Roy continua à soupirer, et cette fois c'en fut trop pour elle. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup et se leva.

" Tu compte faire quoi ?" demanda-t-il en la voyant retrousser ses manches.

" Te faire passer l'ennui, au moins cinq minutes. "

" Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?"

" Bien sûr beau brun ! Si je me souviens bien, tu étais quelqu'un de ...chatouilleux. Me demande si ça a changé."

Oh non ! Elle n'allait quand même pas ... et pendant cinq minutes !

" Tu ne va oser ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Je vais me gêner !"

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Naturellement il se tordit de rire :

" Non ! Ar ... HIHIHIHOHOHO ! Pitié-héhéhéhéhéhé ! J'aime pas ... HAHAHAHAHAH ! Les chatouilles-ouilles-ouilles !"

Il se tortillait comme un poisson sur sa banquette pour tenter d'échapper à sa subordonnée.

" Suffit HIHIHIHIHIHI ! WAHAHAHAHA ! HOUHOUHOUHOU !"

Riza finit par arrêter, il étatit hors d'haleine.

" Si j'entends encore le plus petit soupir, je recommence, compris ?" avertit-elle.

" Ouf ! Compris !"

" Bien !"

Riza regagna sa banquette. Roy était occupé à récupérer son souffle.

" _Pouh ! Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié ! En tout cas j'ai l'impression de retrouver la Riza de mon enfance, et qui me plaisait tant._" se dit-il en la regardant, la tête à l'envers.

" _Soupir_ ! Oups !"

" Je t'avais prévenu." fit Riza en se levant.

" NAN ! Non pardon ! WOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! HIHIHOUHOUHAHAHA!"

Ses éclats de rire devaient s'entendre dans tout le wagon. Comme la première fois, Riza s'arrêta d'elle-même.

" Tu es ignoble !" souffla-t-il.

" Pardon ?"

" NON AHAHAHAHIHIHIHI !"

Nouvelle crise de rire. Roy n'en pouvait plus, mais il était ravi de voir que sa Riza était toujours espiègle. Ca lui plaisait. Enfin, le voyage se termina.

Roy était de bonne humeur après ces crises de rire.

A peine s'étaient-ils installés dans leur chambre que Riza vint le voir.

" Roy, il faut que je te dise un truc à propos de mon tatouage." annonça-t-elle.

" Bien sûr, entre je t'en prie."

Riza obtempéra, et s'assit sur uen chaise, Roy sur son lit.

" J'ai lu dans le livre qu'il possédait une capacité bien particulière. Apparemment il pourrait t'apporter plus de puissance."

" Ah oui ?"

" Oui, il peut centupler ton pouvoir. Imagine un peu : des flammes jusqu'à dix kilomètres à la ronde."

" Whoâh ! Impressionnant ! Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Parce que visiblement ça va être l'occasion de le tester. Ce qui colle bien avec la sagesse : si jamais on rencontre les homonculus on aura un avantage. Autant qu'on sache s'en servir."

Il hocha la tête, tentant d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner. Et au fait, était-ce sans danger pour Riza ? Parce que si jamais ça pouvait lui nuire il était hors de question qu' il s'en serve. Roy lui posa la question.

" Disons que ce n'est pas à faire souvent, dans le sens où mes forces seront utilisées dans le processus." répondit-elle.

" Je vois."

Les explications terminées, elle l' entraîna au-dehors. La Clé qu'il leur fallait trouver était celle de la Sagesse. Les voici donc en train de marcher dans la neige, chaudement emmitouflés. Ils affrontèrent un vent glacial et glissant quelque fois.

" Eh bien ! Qui penserait à chercher une clé dans un coin pareil !" s'exclama Roy en retenant Riza.

" C'est sûr ! Bon, on ne devrait pas tard à apercevoir le temple en ruine."

Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin ils aperçurent les ruines couvertes de neige. Heureusement, le vent avait enfin cessé de souffler. Ils restèrent là un moment à contempler les débris de l'ancien temple. Riza ôta son manteau, pendant que Roy enfilait ses gants d'alchimiste, plus légers.

" Comment ça fonctionne ?" demanda-t-il.

" Comme un cercle normal. Touche-le en te concentrant, puis produit tes flammes normalement." expliqua-t-elle en lui présentant son dos.

Roy hésita avant de passer la main sous son pull. Puis il se décida, sentant sa chaleur à travers son gant. Il activa le cercle, et sentit une incroyable énergie l'envahir. Il vit également une lueur rouge à travers le tissu de son amie. Ce fut ensuite autour de la main qu'il tendait de prendre une couleur pourpre. Le cercle dessus s'illumina également, de plus en plus intensément. Roy claqua des doigts, et une énorme gerbe incandescente jaillit, recouvrant les ruines.

" Mais c'est de la lave en fusion !" s'exclama-t-il.

Riza ne répondit pas. Les yeux clos, elle ressentait toute la puissance de l'attaque en elle. En même temps, ses propres forces diminuaient. A la fin, il ne restait plus rien des ruines. Roy était époustouflé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire une chose pareille. Ishbal à côté, cela n'avait été qu'un pétard. Le colonel se demanda si c'était une bonne chose. Il retira sa main du tatouage de Riza. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Les images devant elle étaient floues.

" Eh ben ! Tout a disparu !" fit Roy.

" La Clé ... va chercher ... la Clé." articula Riza.

" Riza, ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Va ... chercher ..."

" Oui oui j'y vais."

Le sol fumait encore. Au milieur de ce qui devait être le temple, Roy trouva un trou où se trouvait un coffre. L'attaque avait dû découvrir la cachette. Il se pencha et retira le coffret. Dedans, un ovale en platine.

" Je l' ai ! Riza ?"

Il la vit tomber à genoux, et s'affaler.

" RIZA !" cria-t-il en se ruant vers elle.

Elle venait de s'évanouir. Roy la prit dans ses bras, et la ramena à l' hôtel.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

" Où suis-je ?"

" Dans ta chambre. Tu es évanouie. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su ..."

" Ce n'est rien, il paraît que ça fait ça la premère fois. Alors, c'était comment ?"

" De quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ton alchimie, j'avais les yeux fermés j'ai rien vu."

" Oh alors là ! Je suis arrivé à produire de la lave en fusion ! Tu te rends compte ?" s' enthousiasma-t-il.

" Wow ! Epatant ! Tu as la Clé et l'énigme aussi ?" interrogea-t-elle en se redressant.

" Tada !" dit-il en montrant la Clé en diamant et le parchemin.

" Parfait, en voilà deux. Donne-moi le parchemin que je m' y mette."

" Pas question ! Tu as besoin de repos. Et puis tu fait tout le boulot, et moi j'attends. Celle-là c'est pour moi."

" Mais ..."

" Pas de mais lieutenant ! Reposez-vous c'est un ordre !" trancha Roy.

Riza le regarda un peu surprise par son ton sec.

" Je m'occupe de tout, fais-moi confiance. Je veux que tu te repose." reprit-il d'une voix douce.

" Comme tu voudras."

Il lui sourit gentiment, prit ce qu'il lui fallait pour son travail et regagna sa chambre.

Pendant la nuit, Envy et Wrath arrivèrent au domicile de Riza. Envy fut tenté d'enfoncer la porte à coup de pied, Mais Wrath préféra la transmuter. Ils passèrent par un trou. Une fois dedans, ils commencèrent leur fouille et à semer un désordre indescriptible.

" Envy !" appela Wrath depuis la chambre à coucher.

L'homonculus rejoignit le petit. Wrath tenait un grand livre rouge avec le symbole des Flame Alchemist.

" Voilà qui devrait intéresser notre maître." fit le garçon.

" Ouais. Bon allez on se casse."

Ils ramenèrent le livre à Dante. Celle-ci les félicita, puis effleura la couverture du livre.

" Le savoir des alchimistes du feu ... un vrai trésor." dit-elle, le regard avide.

Envy et Wrath rejoignirent les autres, en attendant que Pride ou leur maître aient une piste pour se lancer à la poursuite du Flame Alchemist et de sa Gardienne.

Le lendemain, Roy était levé et habillé quand Riza vint le voir.

" Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu es malade ?" fit-elle en le découvrant prêt.

" Non non du tout. Ca va mieux ?" s'enquit-il.

" Oui t'en fais pas. Avec la prochaine fois je ne devrais pas tomber dans les choux. Alors, où va-t-on ?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

" Dans un autre pays, Gallis. Autrement dit un long voyage en perspective."

Riza remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient. Elle sut tout de suite pourquoi.

" Oh non ! N'y pense même pas ! Cette fois tu va prendre des livres."

Ils s' assirent. Roy poussa un soupir.

" Tiens ça faisait longtemps." commenta Riza.

" Enfin Riza ! Pas dans le restaurant !"

Elle éclata de rire devant sa mine faussement choquée.

" Mais non ! Je ne suis pas sotte ! Ce sera pour plus tard peut-être."

" Ooooh ! Mais tout de suite après manger si tu veux, ma belle." répndit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

" Non mais ... ça va oui ?"

" Très bien. C'est juste que j'adore quand tu pose tes mains sur moi, chatouilles ou pas."

Elle le dévisagea, et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Riza piqua du nez dans son assiette.

Et encore une fois, ils partirent en train. La blonde eut soin de réserver une couchette pour chacun.

Pride frappa à la porte du bureau de Dante. Elle donna l'ordre d'entrer, et il la trouva en train de lire le livre rouge.

" Que veux-tu Pride ? Je suis occupée." dit Dante.

" Pardonnez-moi maître. Mais j'ai une piste concernant nos deux tourteraux. On les a aperçus récemment à Ménetria."

" Bonne nouvelle. Rejoins-les autres, tâchez de voir si vous pouvez les rattraper. De mon côté je vais me concentrer sur leur destination finale. Et tiens-moi au courant." ordonna Dante.

" Oui maître."

Pride s'inclina, et repartit d'un pas martial. Il annonça la décision de Dante. Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme que cela souleva, personne n'osa contester l'ordre.

" Parfait. Lust, Sloth, allez réserver les billets." dit Pride.

" Oh oh doucement ! Sloth est peut-être ta secrétaire en apparence, mais tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordres." objecta Lust.

Pride lui lança un regard noir.

" Oh allez bougez-vous ! On n'a pas le temps de chipoter !" lança Envy.

Lust consentit enfin à se lever et suivit Sloth.

Durant la nuit, Roy observait Riza dormir depuis sa couchette.

" _Plus ça va et plus je la trouve mignonne. En plus, elle a toujours été là pour moi, quelle que soit la situation. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle._" songeait-il.

Il eut envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

" _Ma_ _précieuse Gardienne ... j'ai intérêt à en prendre soin._"

Le jour suivant, ils étaient arrivés et marchaient depuis plusieurs heures dans une forêt du pays de Gallis. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger Roy.

" Ah ! Voilà la grotte où se trouve la Clé de l'Âme." annonça Riza.

" Génial ! Dis, ça t'ennuierais d'y aller toute seule ? Je suis à bout !" lança-t-il.

" Le contraire m'aurait étonnée." répondit Riza en sortant une lampe.

" _Quelle chiffe molle !" _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

Roy s'assit tandis qu'elle entrait.

" _Bravo bien joué Roy ! Maintenant, elle va te prendre pour un mou du genou!_"

La grotte était profonde. Ria avait sortit une pelote de fil qu'elle attacha à une stalagmite. Elle poursuivit sa route. Tout d'un coup elle glissa et poussa un cri.

Roy entendit son cri de l'extérieur.

" RIZA !"

Il se précipita, et comme elle glissa pendant un moment avant de buter contre quelque chose de mou. Roy réalisa qu'il s'agissait du buste de Riza quand elle le repoussa.

" Monsieur s'est décidé." dit-elle.

" Je te croyais en danger. Tu n'es pas blessée ?"

" Non, malgré que personne n'aie amorti ma chute. Et puis je te signale que c'est à moi de te protéger et non l'inverse."

" Aha. Et moi j'estime que je dois te défendre quand l'occasion s'en présente."

Ils observèrent l'endroit où ils étaient, avant de se remettre en route. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un petit bassin.

" La Clé doit être là-dedans. La pureté de l'âme conservée dans celle de l'eau." sit Riza en éclairant le liquide.

" Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir plonger." fit Roy.

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il entendit un "plouf". Riza venait de se jeter à l'eau.

Rien ne l'arrêtait quand elle avait une mission à accomplir, pensa Roy admiratif.

Les minutes passèrent. Il commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il ne devait pas aller la chercher. Puis Riza émergea en inspirant bruyamment. Roy l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Elle lui tendit la Clé, un saphir aux multiples facettes. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, laissant entrevoir ses formes. Roy inspira pour se calmer, la regardant essorer ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer pour qu'elle se change. Roy lui, pensait à leur aventure dans cette forêt.

" _Quand je pense que je l'ai laissée entrer là-dedans toute seule ! Mais quel crétin ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Roy bon sang, cesse de ne penser à toi bougre d'âne ! Riza a besoin de toi nom de dieu !_" se sermonna-t-il.

Riza était dans sa chambre, en train de faire de la traduction encore.

" _D'ailleurs, elle fait encore le boulot pendant que moi je glande. Ca suffit, il faut que je me bouge. Sinon j'arriverais à rien._"

Il alla rejoindre Riza, qui ne fut pas mécontente d'avoir un peu d'aide.


	6. Spiritualité et Pureté

**Eh bien ! Lilize et Ayma vous êtes des rapides! Heureusement que je l'ai finie ! Tenez, amusez-vous bien et merci pour vos coms !**

* * *

Roy et Riza avaient traduit le parchemin de la troisème Clé et résolu l'énigme pour retrouver la quatrième Clé vers 23h00.

Le colonel était en train de relire ses notes, un peu dubitatif quant au lieu où ils devraient se rendre.

" Non apparemment c'est bien ça. Nous devons nous rendre dans le monastère d'Hémerin pour trouver la Clé de la Spirualité pour Courage." annonça-t-il.

" Ils ne les ont pas cachées n'importe où ces Clés. Toujours dans des endroits leur correspondant." remarqua Riza.

Roy acquiesça et reposa sa feuille. Puis il s'étira.

" Décidément, on passe notre vie dans les trains !" bâilla-t-il.

" Oui, j'envisage d'ailleurs d'en acheter un, comme ça on n'aura plus besoin de réserver les billets." ajouta Riza en regroupant les feuilles éparses sur le lit.

Roy sourit, et se leva. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit d'une voix plus câline qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Bonne nuit Roy." sourit-elle.

S'il avait pu, il serait resté dormir avec elle. Mais cettez fois encore, il serait seul dans son lit. Le lendemain matin, elle alla le réveiller comme d'habitude, et l'attendait en bas pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant, il la trouva en train de discuter agréablement avec un homme. Celui-ci la faisait rire, et Roy sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Il la rejoignit, et salua froidement l'individu. Riza invita son nouvel ami à déjeuner avec eux, au grand dam de Roy. Il dut ainsi supporter que quelqu'un fasse la cour à son lieutenant.

" J'espère que tu ne va pas proposer à ce sale type de nous suivre?" fit Roy quand leur invité forcé alla aux toilettes.

" Eric, un sale type ? M'enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu le connais à peine." s'étonna Riza.

" Et toi aussi je te rappelle !"

Riza le dévisagea, et plissa les yeux.

" Roy Mustang, serait-tu jaloux par hasard ?"

" Jaloux moi ? D'un imbécile de passage ? Non mais tu plaisante ? En tout cas il est hors de question qu'il nous suive aujourd'hui."

" Non sans blague ? "

Le fameux Eric revient, et Roy piqua à nouveau du nez dans son assiette. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance morose pour le brun. Il crut qu'il allait frapper Eric quand ce dernier fit un baisemain à Riza.

" _Enlève immédiatement tes sales pattes de MA Riza !_ "

Roy attrapa son amie par le poignet et ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages.

" Mais Roy ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal enfin !" protesta la jeune femme.

Elle parvint à se libérer et frotta le poignet.

" Non mais tu es devenu barzingue ou quoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Barzingue moi ? Et toi alors, à flirter avec le premier pignouf venu !"

" Ca te va bien de me dire ça ! Toi qui collectionne les femmes comme si c'étaient des timbres ! " riposta-t-elle.

" Ca n'a rien à voir !" s'écria Roy.

" Ah non ?"

" Non ! "

" Parfait ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content tu n'as aller te cueillir une pintade ! Comme ça on sera quittes !"

Elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant tout le voyage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au monastère qu'ils furent obliger de se parler.

" _Au monastère cherchez la vierge la plus timide_, relut Riza. Mais bien sûr ! Il y aune dizaine de statues rien que dans l'église !"

Sans attendre l'avis de Roy elle commença à examiner chacune d'entre elles. Roy n'eut plus qu'à faire pareil de l'autre côté. Ils cherchèrent durant une heure.

Puis Roy s'aventura au-dehors ... pour apercevoir une vaste cour avec sûrement une vingtaine de sculptures. Riza le rejoignit.

" Huiiii-phuuu ! Ben on a pas le cul sorti des ronces." lâcha-t-elle.

" Quoi ?"

" On en a pour minimum deux heures pour trouver la vierge, si tu préfère."

" J'avais compris merci. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu parle comme ça, c'est tout."

" Que veux-tu je suis une femme pleine de surprises." soupira-t-elle.

" Ca aussi j'avais compris."

Du coin de l'oeil elle le vit sourire. La même chose étira ses zygomatiques, et elle fit un pas dans la cour.

" Si on veut la trouver, il va falloir qu'on raisonne autrement. Cette vierge est censée être la plus timide de toutes." reprit-elle.

" Et quand on est timide, on se cache. Ici, il n'y a pas de cachettes, donc ..." continua Roy.

" Elle ne doit pas être représentée en entier, et pas non plus en vue." acheva le lieutenant."

" Exact. Cherchons donc un buste ou une tête sur les socles."

Ils se séparèrent, et examinèrent chacun des socles. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Riza entendit Roy l'appeler à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle le rejoignit prestement, et il lui montrait le cercle familier sur un grand socle où priaient des nones de pierres. Puis il claqua des doigts dessus, et un pan de pierre coulissa, révélant un puits et une échelle en métal. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, ils allumèrent les lampes et descendirent. Le puits était assez profond et débouchait sur un long couloir. Tout d'un coup, Riza poussa un cri perçant tout en se jetant contre Roy.

" C'qui se passe oh !" s'exclama-t-il, étonné de la voir se pelotonner ainsi contre lui.

Elle tendit un doigt tremblant.

" Une araignée ... là !"

Roy dirigea sa lampe vers la bestiole qui descendait tranquillement sur son fil.

" Ah c'est vrai que t'en a peur !" se rappela-t-il.

Il sourit, ravi de la sentir tout contre lui. Il attrapa le fil de l'araignée et le lança ailleurs.

" C'est bon, elle est partie." dit-il doucement en lui caressant la tête.

" Chuis sûre qu'il en a d'autres !"

" Si c'est le cas je les réduis en cendres. Allez viens."

Riza se cramponnait au bras de Roy, et continua à avancer. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce spacieuse. Le colonel sentit une dalle s'enfoncer sous son poids. Riza le tira aussitôt en arrière, tandis que quelque chose siffla.

" Wow. Merci Riza." fit Roy en éclairant une lance fichée dans une paroi.

" C'est pour l'araignée." répondit-elle.

Roy passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

" S'il y a des pièges maintenant ..." reprit-il.

Ils avancèrent précautionneusement. Roy empêcha Riza de rompre un fil au ras du sol, et elle de se prendre une nouvelle lance à travers la cafetière. Puis ils trouvèrent le coffret contenant la clé. Mais ô horreur, il se trouvait dans une trappe bourrée de grosses araignées. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un hurlement à casser un carreau à Riza. Et d' exploser les tympans de Roy.

" _Purée quel coffre !_ " songea-t-il alors qu'elle le serrait à l'en étouffer.

Et quelle poigne aussi. Roy claqua des doigts et toutes les sales bêtes partirent en fumée (_ nan moi non pu j'aime pas les aragnées_). Puis il ouvrit le coffret et retira la Clé en améthyste.

" Riza ? Tu peux regarder y'a plus rien." annonça Roy d'une voix douce.

Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers la trappe. Vide. Elle s'écarta de lui.

" Sortons de là en vitesse !" articula-t-elle quand il lui donna la Clé de la Spirtualité.

Ou plutôt des horreurs en ce qui la concernait. Ils ressortirent à l'air libre et regagnèrent leur hôtel. Riza tremblait encore en déroulant le parchemin indiquant le lieu de la prochaine Clé.

" Donne." fit Roy en lui ôtant des mains.

Riza baissa la tête. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui tout en lisant. Riza se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

" J' adore ton parfum." dit-il.

" Mais je n'en ait pas." contredit-elle.

" Il n'empêche que ça me plaît."

Riza rosit. Elle resta pelotonnée contre lui tandis qu'il commençait la traduction.

" Pourquoi est-on obligé de poireauter dans cet hôtel pourri ?" lança Envy en faisant les cents pas.

" Parce que tant que le maître ne connaît pas leur destination finale on ne peut qu'essayer de les rattraper." répondit Sloth qui brossait les cheveux de Wrath.

" En tout cas dès que ce sera fait, je leur explose la gueule ! Ainsi qu'aux 7 crétins qui peuvent nous tuer." continua Envy.

" Non, notre maître les veut vivants." rappela Lust.

Pride entra dans la chambre où ils s'étaient réunis.

" On les a vus dans le Nord, puis ils sont allés à Gallis." annonça-t-il.

" Je vais appeler notre maître." annonça Lust.

" Et moi je m'occupe des billets." ajouta Sloth.

" Je viens avec toi maman." décida Wrath.

Quand Roy eut fini son travail, il remarqua que Riza s'était endormie. Il l'allongea, et hésita à la réveiller. Roy posa une main sur sa joue, et elle tourna la tête, la coinçant ainsi sous sa tête.

" Mmmm ... Roy ..." gémit-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, flatté de voir qu'elle rêvait de lui.

" _Ce serait cruel d'interrompre de genre de rêve. D'un autre côté, elle sera furieuse si on perds du temps._" se dit-il.

Ce dernier argument l'emporta, et il la réveilla en l'appelant doucement.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

" Je sais où est la Clé suivante, il faut qu'on parte."

Riza hocha la tête en assentiment, s'étira et se leva. Une fois encore c'est elle qui réserva train et hôtel. Sauf que cette fois elle n'avait pas pu obtenir de chambre séparée. Roy lui tournait le dos quand elle l' annonça, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire qui devait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Ils descendirent plus bas dans le pays de Gallis. La Clé de la Pureté se trouvait dans une forêt réputée antique. Riza se demandait s' ils allaient croiser les homonculus avant d'arriver à la fin du voyage.

" Et encore de la marche ! Je vais finir par faire fondre mes semelles." lança Roy tandis qu'ils arpentaient la forêt.

" Ca c'est rien ! Attends un peu qu'on commence à escalader la montagne."

" Je t'en prie, une joie à la fois !"

Riza éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent au pieds de la montagne en fin de matinée. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une halte et pique-niquer.

" C'est là-dedans que ce trouve la Pureté ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Dans l'air pur de la montagne, justement." répondit Riza avant de boire.

Une fois leur repas avalé, ils commencèrent à escalader les pentes. Roy oublia très vite la fatigue : Riza était passée devant, il devait avouer que la vue était splendide. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une grotte. Riza aida Roy à monter.

Puis il s'avancèrent dans la caverne. La jeune femme espéra ne pas y croiser d'araignées.

" C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait une pierre qui roule." dit Roy.

" COURS !" cria Riza en le prenant par la main.

Ils galopèrent, une énorme boule ronde arrivant derrière eux. Tout en courant Roy avisa une niche. Elle serait juste pour eux deux, mais cela valait mieux que de finir en steak tartare. Il y poussa Riza et se plaqua contre elle. La pierre leur passa à ras. Le danger passé, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Tous deux sortirent de leur cachette. La pierre avait prit un autre couloir. Roy et Riza marchèrent un moment sans rencontrer d'autres pièges. Excepté peut-être un gouffre rempli de pics qui s'ouvrit brutalement sous leurs pieds.

" Voilà ! La clé est là !" annonça Riza en ouvrant une cache.

La Clé de la Pureté était une opale en forme de losange. Roy repéra une sortie, de sorte qu'ils n'eurent pas à faire le chemin de l'aller.

Ils étaient éreintés en arrivant dans leur chambre.


	7. Bienêtre et Equilibre

Riza ouvrit les yeux en ayant du mal à respirer. Et pour cause, Roy était carrément allongé sur elle. La jeune femme le repoussa aussi doucement que possible.

" _Milles douilles ! Qu'il est lourd, j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à sortir d'un lit !_"

" Mmmmgnfrr !" fit Roy en serrant l' oreiller.

Riza put enfin respirer librement. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Roy sentit que sa compagne n'était plus là et ouvrit les yeux. La place à côté était vide. Il s'étira et s'assit.

" _Ben, quand je pense que j'ai dormi avec Riza ! J'ai jamais été aussi nerveux._"

" Riza ?" appela-t-il.

" Dans la salle de bain !"

Il se leva et commença à sortir des habits. Ensuite, après avoir attendu qu'elle sorte, il alla tambouriner à la porte.

" Bon ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans !"

" Dix minutes seulement ! Et moi au moins je serais propre !" répliqua-t-elle.

" T'insinue quoi là ? Que je pue le bouc ?"

( _Ouais et ça rime avec plouc ! J'ai adoré ce passage dans l'animé lol !_)

" Non le fauve !"

" Très drôle !"

Riza ouvrit la porte et lui dit qu'elle devait encore se brosser les cheveux. Roy soupira en faisant voltiger deux mèches brunes. Néanmoins il put la contempler à son aise.

" Tu veux que je te dédicace une photo ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non merci je préfèrerais un baiser." répondit-il du tac au tac.

Roy rougit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça tout haut ? Riza semblait penser la même chose. Elle s' étonna de le voir rougir. Roy ne savait plus où se

mettre, quand elle sortit enfin, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval.

" Tu peux y aller." dit-elle.

" Wow ! Tu es vraiment à croquer ce matin."

Elle rosit.

" Merci."

Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses quand elle passa près de lui, et courut s'enfemer dans la salle de bain. Puis pouffa de rire en l'entendant l'invectiver.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils s'asseyaient dans un compartiment de leur train.

Roy se sentait d'humeur à être chatouillé aujourd'hui, comme le constata Riza.

" _S' il insite ... au moins ça passe le temps._" songea-t-elle.

Et donc, le voyage fut entrecoupés de crises de rire. A la fin, Roy avait la tête sur les cuisses de Riza, appuyée pour sa part contre la fenêtre. Le colonel était aux anges : ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan, avant que les grades militaires ne les éloignent l'un de l'autre. Il joua avec une mèche blonde.

" _Me sens si bien avec elle ! Pas besoin de porter un masque, je peux être moi-même avec ma Riza. Je me demande si elle ressent la même chose avec moi. Une chose qui a changé finalement : je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Autrefois, un regard suffisait à ce qu'on se comprenne._"

Il laissa retomber sa main. Riza était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

" _Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Je devrais pas me rapprocher de lui plus que ça. Ca va nous faire drôle quand on va rentrer, d'être obligés de se vouvoyer à nouveau et de donner du mon colonel. Si on m'avait dit que je vouvoierais mon ami d'enfance j'aurais rigolé. Pourtant ... je suis heureuse qu'on soit proches comme avant, ça me manquait._"

Elle soupira, et sentit à peine Roy lui prendre la main.

" Et voilà on les a encore ratés !" s'exclama Envy.

" C'était prévisible." fit Lust.

" Pas de nouvelles du maître Pride ? interrogea Wrath.

" Non, je lui ai simplement dit où nous étions hier. Je vais d'ailleurs aller lui téléphoner pour savoir où elle en est."

Le généralissime s'éloigna d'un pas martial. Il trouva une cabine et composa le numéro de Dante.

" Ah tu tombe bien Pride, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : vous allez pouvoir arrêtez de les suivre." annonça Dante au bout du fil.

" Bien. Que devons-nous faire ?"

" Vous rendre à Ouasiria. La Dune des Millions d'Années se trouve dans le désert de Bahaphis. Je vais t'indiquer les coordonnées."

Prie les nota, puis revint annoncer leur nouvelle destination aux autres. Les homonculus furent satisfait d'apprendre qu'ils arrêtaient la filature, même si ça signifait plusieurs jours de voyage.

" Allez ! On lève le camp !" lança Envy.

" Gluttony, cesse de manger cette table de chevet." ordonna Lust.

Le gros bonhomme la regarda, et emboîta le pas aux autres.

Roy et Riza étaient arrivés dans le pays de Spania, et Roy avait loué une voiture pour leurs recherches. La Clé du Bien-être se trouvait sur un plateau montagneux. Riza conduisait, et s'étonnait du silence de son supérieur.

"_ Je l'ai vexé dernièrement ou quoi ? Ce silence ne lui ressemble pas._"

Roy était pensif, ou plutôt nerveux. Durant le voyage, il avait comprit qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme. Depuis le soir où elle lui avait demandé de venir chez elle. Ces sentiments commençaient à le ronger. La nuit il rêvait d'elle, le jour il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l' embrasser, ne supportait pas qu'un autre s' approche de trop près ...

" _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille de moi. Déjà parce que je suis un coureur de jupons, et aussi parce que mon passé me torture. Les autres n'aimaient pas que j'en parle, et s'empressaient de me bâillonner d'un baiser alors que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. Comment puis-je lui prouver que ce je ressens pour elle est intense, et qu'elle n'est pas qu'une de plus sur ma liste ?_"

Roy sentit une main sur son genou, qui le tira de ses songes.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Riza d'une voix douce.

Roy sourit tendrement, lui prit la main et embrassa ses doigts.

" Oui ça va."

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Mon dieu j'ai le coeur qui bat à trois cents à l'heure dès qu'il me touche ou me regarde comme ça !_"

" Nous ... on ... est presque arrivé." annonça-t-elle.

Il nota sa nervosité.

" Tout va bien Riza ? Je te trouve un peu pâle."

Il posa sa main sur sa jour comme pour prendre sa température.

" Mais oui, ce doit être la lumière qui me fait avoir l'air blanche." répondit-elle.

" _Ôte ta main de là nom d'un flingue ! Tu vois pas que c'est toi le responsable ?_"

Roy enleva sa main, le feu passa au vert, elle enclencha la première. Chacun retourna dans son monde. Ils ne reconnectèrent à la réalité qu'en sortant de la voiture, pour aller dans la verdure. D'après l'énigme, la Clé du Bien-être se trouverait dans un ancien lieu de culte.

" Quelle paix ici ! Je comprend que nos prédécesseurs l'aie mise ici. C'est magnifique." s'extasia Riza.

" En effet, vraiment magnifique." approuva Roy.

Le ton de sa voix lui fit savoir qu'il pensait à autre chose. Riza tourna la tête vers lui. Il la fixait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

" Riza .. il faut que je te dise quelque chose ..."

" Euh ... pas maintenant Roy. On doit d'abord poursuivre notre mission."

Riza se mit en route, et il la suivit avec un soupir à fendre les pierres.

" Tu devrais essayer ça quand on y sera. Ca marchera peut-être." lança-t-elle.

Roy éclata d'un rire sonore ( _ndla : quelle expression idiote ! Vous avez déjà entendu quelqu'un rire en silence vous ?_). Au bout de deux heures de marche (pauvre colonel), ils arrivèrent devant des dolmens disposés en cercle, et des rainures au milieu.

" Alors : si j'ai bien compris, l'eau doit ouvrir le passage. Le hic, c'est que je vois pas l'ombre d'une goutte à l' horizon. Me dit pas qu'on doit attendre qu'il

pleuve ?" fit Riza en regardant autour d'elle.

" Si tu connais la danse de la pluie n' hésite pas !" conseilla Roy.

" Il devait y avoir une source dans le temps, et si ça se trouve elle s'est asséchée. Comment on va faire ?" reprit-elle.

" Eh bien je suggère de vérifier si cette source exsite toujours." dit Roy.

" Bonne idée tiens. Essayons par là."

"_ Et la voilà qui repart ! Elle se dope c'est pas possible !_"

Roy se dépêcha pour la rattraper. Riza arriva dans un bois.

" YEAH ! Du premier coup ! Je suis géniale !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy pouffa de rire devant son enthousiasme. Il arriva devant une petite rivière qui clapotait paisiblement.

" On va pouvoir remplir le bassin du sanctuaire !" continua-t-elle avec un sourire d'enfant.

" Hm ! Et dis-moi, tu compte la transporter comment cette eau ?" demanda Roy.

Riza le dévisagea, sa joie disparut aussi sec.

" Espèce de rabat-joie !"

C'est vrai que c'était un problème. Il y avait pas moins de 500 mètres de la rivière au sanctuaire et vice-versa ( _lol !_ ). En plus vu la taille du dolmen il valait mieux avoir des seaux. Riza ne se voyait pas transporter l' eau dans les mains, ils en auraient pour des jours ! Soudain elle entendit comme une explosion.

Roy était en effet en train de transmuter des morceaux de rochers qui bordaient la rivière. Riza le regarda faire sans comprendre. Quand il se retourna, il brandissait deux seaux en pierre.

" Pour un peu j'oubliais qu'il n'y a pas que le feu en alchimie." sourit-il.

" Roy t'es vraiment super !" s'exclama Riza.

Elle l'attrapa et lui fit plaqua deux bises sur la joue. Puis elle commença à remplir son seau. Roy passa une main là où elle l' avait embrassé d'un air rêveur.

" Eh ben alors secoue-toi ! Je vais pas tout faire quand même !" le sermonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Roy obtempéra. Il eut l' idée de transmuter plusieurs seaux et de les remplir. Ils n'eurent plus à aller transvaser dans le sanctuaire. L'opération dura un petit moment avant que le bassin ne soit rempli. Du milieu des dolmens remonta un petit poteau avec un cercle de transmutation en verre. Au centre, une mèche.

Roy l' alluma à distance. La flamme se refléta dans les facettes du cercle envoyant ainsi des rayons sur chacun des dolments. L'un d'eux, posé à l'horizontale sur deux autres, s'ouvrit. Riza monta sur les épaules de Roy pour attraper ce qui était caché dedans : un petit disque en saphir.

" Et voilou ! Six Clés à notre actif !" dit-elle en la rangeant avec les autres.

" Riza, tout à l' heure je voulais te dire ... toi et moi on se connaît depuis très longtemps et ..."

Il fut interrompu par un coup de tonnerre.

" Ben ça c'est vraiment la meilleure !" s'exclama Riza en levant la tête.

Le retour se fit sous une pluie battante. Ils étaient trempés en rentrant dans la voiture.

" Si on avait su, on n'aurai pas eu besoin de remplir le bassin. Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait ?" demanda-t-elle en mettant la clé dans le contact.

" Juste que j' appréciais beaucoup ta compagnie."

L'intuition féminine de Riza lui souffla qu' il mentait. Il avait voulu dire autre chose, pour être aussi hésitant ... Elle démarra.

" Enfin au sec." dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

" En effet. Voyons où est la dernière Clé." fit Roy depuis le lit.

Riza l' y rejoignit et déplia le papier. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et sentit son parfum naturel en frissonnant. Ses cheveux pour une fois flottaient sur ses épaules.

" _Misère ! Je n'arrive jamais à me concentrer quand il est si près._"

Roy pour sa part, luttait contre l' envie d'envoyer ce papelard en l' air et de la plaquer contre lui pour l' embrasser. Riza avait un effet dévestateur sur ses sens.

Ils parvinrent sans trop savoir comment à se contenir.

" Bien. L'étape suivante est une plage à Lusitinus. Après ça, direction Ouasiria et le désert de Bahaphis. Le temple des Avatars s'y trouve." annonça Riza.

" Dans ce cas, que fait-on encore là ?"

Il se leva pour aller préparer ses affaires. Riza rangea les notes et fit de même.

A nouveau le train, à nouveau les chatouilles. Sauf que cette fois à force de se chercher on se trouve. Roy avait fini par immobiliser les poignets de Riza, et l'attirait lentement mais sûrement contre lui. Il approcha son visage du sien, entrouvrit la bouche, hésita un court instant et fini par l' embrasser.

Timidement d'abord, puis intensément ensuite elle lui répondit. Le temps n'exista plus durant quelques minutes.

" Je t'aime." souffla-t-il.

Riza se redressa.

" Quoi ?"

" Je t'aime Riza. C' est que j'essayais te dire depuis tout à l' heure."

Elle ne l' avait pas vu venir celle-là. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? ( _ben dis-lui_ _ moi aussi c'te question! _). Riza quitta ses bras et se rassit. Roy se redressa également sans la quitter des yeux. Elle inspira et expira par la bouche, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un troupeau d'anges pour ne pas dire une armée passa.

" _Il m'aime ... d'un côté j'ai envie de hurler de joie mais de l'autre ça m'inquiète. Connaissant sa réputation, je ne veux pas n'être qu'une passade. Je ne le supporterais pas. Comment faire pour savoir ? _"

Elle porta un doigt à sa bouche et mordilla son ongle. Petit geste qui n'était pas fait pour calmer Roy, loin s'en faut. Le voyage se termina dans un silence d'église. C'était comme si Riza avait brusquement perdu la voix. Et Roy n'osait pas le rompre, de peur d'un rejet.

" _Si elle me fait ça je n'y survivrai pas._"

Ils marchèrent dans le sable, cherchant trois dunes dont une d'elle contenait la Clé de l' Equilibre. Comme le sable lorsqu'il s'amasse, autant d'eau que de sable.

La jeune femme blonde repéra enfin celles qui les intéressaient.

" Voyons voir ... laquelle est-ce ? _Je suis la plus grande et suis la plus petite des trois soeurs._" relut-elle.

Elle regarda à nouveau les tas de sable. Roy essaya lui aussi de se concentrer.

Les minutes passèrent.

" Je crois que j'ai trouvé." dit Roy.

" Dis-moi alors."

" C'est celle du milieu. Elle est la plus petite, mais suit l'autre."

" Nous devons utiliser mon tatouage cette fois encore." rappela-t-elle.

" Pas question." répondit Roy.

" Si il le faut."

" Non, tu t'es évanouie la dernière fois. Qui sait ce que ce sera ce coup-ci."

" Roy, ça ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant. C'est dit par tous les Gardiens. La première fois ne sert que de rôdage."

Elle releva son t-shirt et lui tourna le dos.

" Allez !"

Roy soupira, toucha son tatouage et l'activa. Une énorme gerbe de feu jaillit, creusant un cratère dans la haute dune. Riza sentit encore ses forces décliner, mais garda les yeux ouverts cette fois. Lorsque Roy ôta sa main, elle tomba à genoux, hors d'haleine.

" Riza !"

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle lui désigna l'intérieur de la dune, et il y alla après une hésitation. La septième Clé était en émeraude. Roy la mit dans le sac de son amie, puis la prit dans ses bras. Sourd à ses protestations, il la ramena dans sa chambre, sous le regard curieux du réceptionniste. Il la déposa sur le lit, et sortit.

Roy avait prit de quoi s'occuper avec le parchemin indiquant la position de la Dune des Millions d'Années.


	8. La Dune des Millions d'Années

**Merci pour les reviews, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, ce qui veut dire que l'histoire est finie. Je suis en train d'en faire une autre qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les homonculus étaient arrivés à Ouasiria avant le Flame Alchemist et sa Gardienne. A présent, ils devaient aller dans le désert. Cette marche sous un soleil écrasant ne les enchantaient guère. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils refusaient de se plier aux ordres, leur maître leur réserverais une de ses punitions mémorable dont elle avait le secret. Toutefois, ils prirent quand même le temps de se reposer. Lust ayant transpercé le réceptionniste qui leur avait dit que l'hôtel était complet, et Gluttony ayant dévoré les locataires de quelques chambres, ce fut chose possible.

Quand chacun fut remit, ils se dirigèrent vers le désert de Bahaphis.

Roy observait la mer depuis le pont du bateau. Riza ne lui avait toujours pas dit quels étaient ses sentiments. Il poussa son énième soupir en y repensant. En réfléchissant, c'était normal qu'elle hésite. Avec sa réputation de Casanova doublé d'un Don Juan, elle devait avoir peur d'être une de ces pintades comme elle les appelait.

" _Il faut que je lui montre qu'elle serait plutôt un cygne qu'une pintade. Seulement je n'ai que mes mots pour ça. Ou plutôt ... oui, je dois aussi agir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je suis on ne peut plus sincère. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra._"

Fortifié par sa résolution, il se retourna pour découvrir Riza sur une chaise, ses magnifiques yeux caramel sur lui. Il lui sourit gentiment, elle lui répondit de la même manière.

" _Hmmm ... il est-y pas trognon mon Flame Alchemist ?_" se dit-elle.

Riza soupira elle aussi, et détourna à grand-peine ses yeux du colonel. Ses pensées furent assombries par ce qui les attendait à l'arrivée. Toujours pas d' homonculus, pourtant elle sentait que ce n'était pas normal. Les autres homonculus des siècles passés s'étaient toujours mis en travers de la routedes protecteurs de l'humanité. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec ceux-là ?

" _Si ça se trouve, ils vont nous accueillir directement au temple. On a intérêt à être prêt. A six contre deux, même avec mon tatouage ça ne va pas pas être facile._"

" Eh ben ma Gardienne ? C'est quoi cette mine de douze pieds de long ?" demanda Roy en se plantant devant elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et sourit en fermant les yeux un instant.

" Je pensais à notre arrivée là-bas. Tu va peut-être me trouver parano, mais je parie que nos six péchés seront notre comité d'accueil."

" Et comment pourraient-ils être au courant ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Au fil du temps ils nous ont toujours mit des bâtons dans les roues. Pourquoi ça changerait ?"

Roy médita sur ses paroles. Elle avait sûrement raison, une fois de plus. Il leur fallait un plan pour parer à toute éventualité.

" Analysons un peu la situation. Si on ne les pas croisés pendant qu'on cherchait les Clés, c'est que soit ils ne savent rien soit effectivement ils nous attendent là-bas." exposa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

" Je penche pour la deuxième option. Ils vont nous attendre au temple. A supposer qu'ils savent où il est et comment y entrer, rien ne nous dit qu'ils sauront s'y repérer. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un labyrinthe. Impossible de s'y retrouver sans le plan indiqué sur mon dos. Donc les Avatars sont en relative sécurité." continua-t-elle.

Roy hocha la tête en accord avec son raisonnement.

" Je crois qu'ils vont quand même tenter le coup. Autrement dit ils seront à l' intérieur quand on arrivera. Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à les croiser au détour d' un couloir, labyrinthe ou pas. Nous allons devoir les attirer au-dehors."

" Tout à fait d'accord, reste à savoir comment." dit-elle.

" Tu as une carte du coin ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Oui, tiens."

Elle lui tendit la carte qu'elle avait recopié dans le livre rouge. Roy l'étala sur sa chaise, Riza se tourna sur le côté pour voir.

" Le temple est ici, et nous on arrivera par là. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est les attirer pour qu'on puisse faire le tour." énonça-t-il en traçant du doigt un chemin sur la carte."

" Un leurre, genre mannequin me paraît une idée." proposa-t-elle.

" Ou mieux : je me charge de les distraire pendant que tu réveille les Avatars."

" Hin-hin. Tu dois activer mon cercle pour ça." objecta-t-elle.

" Exact. Il ne reste donc que ta solution. Mais on va quand même y ajouter la mienne : je vais les attaquer pour les pousser à venir à nous. Le temps qu'ils nous rejoignent on devrait avoir fait le tour."

" Ok. On fera comme ça."

Désert de Bahaphis.

Les homonculus marchaient depuis ils ne savaient combien de temps, écrasés par la chaleur. Le sable brûlait les pieds d'Envy et de Wrath. Gluttony ralentissait tout le groupe.

" Lust ! Faim !" gémit-il.

" T'as qu' à manger le sable !" cracha Wrath, qui tenait le bras de Sloth.

Mais même quelqu'un comme Gluttony rechignerait à avaler du sable. Il continua donc à geindre en traînant les pieds. Finalement, après une heure de plus à avancer en suant à grosses gouttes, Pride montra la Dune des Millions D'Années droit devant, déclanchant des "_ah_" de soulagement. Une fois devant, Sloth balaya le sable qui cachait la porte. Elle était en fer forgé, avec la marque des Flame Alchemist gravée dessus. Envy voulut l'ouvrir à sa manière, autrement dit à coup de pied, mais Lust le retint :

" Attends, il fait sûrement plus frais dedans. Si tu défonce la porte tu va faire entrer toute la chaleur."

" Tu propose quoi alors ?" demanda-t-il.

" Wrath s'il te plaît."

Le garçon se sépara de Sloth, posa les mains sur la porte et créa un trou. Tous enrtrèrent, savourant la fraîcheur bienfaisante. Wrath entra le dernier, et reboucha le trou. Pride craqua des allumettes et enflamma des torches qu'il distribua. Après quoi, ils se mirent à la recherches des Avatars.

Le bateau accosta, Roy et Riza débarquèrent. Ils jetèrent leurs bagages dans leur chambre respective, et repartirent. Au-dehors, Roy se planta tout à coup devant Riza, qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

" Ecoute, je voulais que tu sache, au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Tu compte énormément pour moi, et sans toi je serais perdu. J'ai vraiment été heureux de partager ma vie avec toi, et fier que tu sois ma Gardienne." débita-t-il en lui tenant les mains.

" Moi aussi je suis heureuse de veiller sur toi. Et sans toi ma vie aurait été bien terne. Je ... je t' aime ausi Roy."

Roy lui sourit tendrement, et l'embrassa. Ils se redirent ces mots magiques, puis se remirent en route, en se tenant la main. Ensemble ils se sentaient prêt à affronter ces êtres humains artificiels dépourvus d'humanité. C'était la partie la plus dure de leur mission, mais ils ne reculeraient pas. Quoi qu' il arrive.

" On est déjà passé par là, je reconnais cette statue." dit Sloth.

" Elle a raison. On tourne en rond." ajouta Lust.

" RAAAAAAH ! Il commence à me sortir par la tête ce foutu temple !" explosa Envy.

" Visiblement, seuls le Flame Alchemist et sa Gardienne peuvent se repérer là-dedans." fit Pride.

" Et tu propose quoi, _chef_ ? " lança Wrath sarcastique.

" De les attendre à l'entrée. Ils ignorent que nous sommes là. Nous les forcerons à nous conduire aux Avatars, puis nous les tuerons."

" Si tant est qu'on retrouve l'entrée." dit Lust.

" Lust ! Faim !" gémit Gluttony.

" LA FERME GLUTTONY !" s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis ils firent demi-tour, espérant ne pas devenir dingue à force de tourner sous cette dune.

Au-dehors, Roy et Riza allaient courageusement à la rencontre de leur destin.

Il fallait que leur plan marche. Ils étaient tout de même prêts à défendre chèrement leur peau, toute peur les avait quittés, pour ne laisser que la détermination. La chaleur était étouffante.

" Quel est l'idiot qui a eut l'idée de bâtir un temple en plein désert ? C'est une vraie fournaise ici." questionna Roy avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

" Un alchimiste du feu qui n' aime pas la chaleur ? Elle est bien bonne." répliqua Riza.

" Ouais bon ! Y'a quand même des limites, nous ne sommes que des humains."

" Attention Roy, tu deviens modeste." prévint Riza.

" Quand tout ça sera fini, rappelle-moi de te rabattre ton caquet."

" Je n'ai pas peur de vous, monsieur Mustang." fit Riza.

" Qui a dit que j'allais te faire peur ? J'ai seulement l'intention de te faire taire. Enfin, autant que possible quand on sera sous les draps." sussura-t-il, la faisant rougir.

Il savoura cette petite victoire sur sa subordonnée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Dune des Millions d'Années fut en vue, ainsi que Roy le vit à travers ses jumelles.

" Je ne vois pas les homonculus, par contre."

" T'es vraiment pas payable toi. Comme s'ils allaient attendre dehors avec cette cania. Ils sont peut-être très forts, mais ils ont aussi des limites." répondit Riza.

Roy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce à quoi Riza répondit par un sourire innocent.

" Finalement, je vais plutôt te faire hurler quand on sera seuls. Comme ça tu deviendra aphone et je serais tranquille."

" Je préfèrerais être sourde, je n'aurais plus à t'entendre." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !"

Riza éclata de rire :

" Un partout mon gars !"

Roy rangea les jumelles et l'embrassa au passage. Il espéra vivement que ce ne serait pas leur dernier baiser. L' heure de vérité allait sonner.

Les homonculus retrouvèrent la porte d'entrée avec bonheur, et décidèrent de s' asseoir en attendant leurs invités. C'est alors qu'il entendirent une voix venant du dehors :

" Hé les six crétins là-dedans ! Sortez de votre cachette et venez vous battre tas de trouillards !"

" Mustang." fit Sloth.

" Enfumer le terrier pour obliger le gibier à sortir ... pas bête." ajouta Pride impassible.

Roy reprit :

" Alors ! Vous venez ou avez trop les chocottes ? J'aurais pourtant cru que les homonculus avaient plus de fierté que ça ! Je suis déçu !"

Touché. Si il avait quelque chose que Pride ne supportait pas qu'on remette en question, c'était bien sa fierté. Lui qui représentait l'orgueil, il en avait à revendre.

" J'attends tas de nases ! Bande de monstres lâches !"

" On y va." fit Pride en sortant un sabre.

" Avec joie !" ajouta Envy en se levant.

Roy les vit sortir depuis sa dune. Il fit un signe à Riza, et se plaça derrière son mannequin. De là, il commença à bombarder les homonculus qui se ruaient vers lui. Il faisait éclater le sable pour réduire leur visibilité. Puis il descendit et fit tout le tour. Il retrouva Riza dans le temple, qui lui montra son dos pour qu' ils trouvent le bon chemin. Ceci fait, ils se remirent à courir.

" Des mannequins ! Ces salauds nous ont trompés !" ragea Envy en jetant les habits au sol.

" Pride avait raison, c'était une ruse." fit Lust.

" Où est-il à propos ?" demanda Sloth.

Roy et Riza arrivèrent dans la salle où sommeillaient les Avatars, derrirèe leur prison de glace. Riza sortit les 7 Clés.

" Bon ! On y va, il leur faudra du temps avant de nous trouver." fit Roy.

" Rien n'est moins sûr Colonel." répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, pour découvrir avec stupeur leur génralissime le sabre au clair.

" Généralissime ? Mais ... que ...que faites-vous là ?" demanda Riza.

" Ca fait un petit moment que je vous attends." éluda Pride en avançant.

" Mais alors ... vous êtes un homonculus !" s'exclama Roy.

Pride ôta alors son bandeau, leur dévoilant le cercle d'ourobouros. Ils étaient estomaqués, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une chose pareille. Mais voilà qui expliquait toutes ces guerres.

" A présent il est temps d'en finir. La Gardienne d'abord." reprit-il.

Roy se plaça illico devant Riza :

" Il faudra me tuer avant."

" Si vous insistez Mustang."

Pride s'élança et Roy claqua des doigts. L'homonculus était très rapide, et parvint à empêcher le colonel de claquer des doigts.

" Riza vas-y !" cria-t-il.

Elle se ressaisit, et commemça à entrer les Clés dans chaque serrure. Pride changea alors de cible. Roy lui sauta sur le dos. Puis il le frappa plusieurs fois.

Riza lui vint en aide en faisant feu sur Pride. Elle vida deux chargeurs sur lui, ce qui suffit à le stopper pour un moment. Roy rejoignit Riza, et elle alla se mettre sur la place dessinée pour qu' il active son tatouage.

La lueur familière apparut sur son dos et sur son gant. Puis des rayons allèrent toucher les Clés, qui tournèrent dans la serrure.

" Notre maître savait que vous seriez coriace. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a envoyé ici." fit Pride en se relevant.

" Comment l'a-t-elle su ?" interrogea Roy.

" Elle l'a lu dans votre livre."

Ainsi elle leur avait volé leur livre. Pride s'élança à nouveau, mais son bras fut stoppé par un homme vêtu de bleu.

" Ca suffit. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça." dit-il.

" Qui est-tu toi ?"

" Je suis Modesty."

L' Avatar le poussa du plat de la main, et Pride fit un véritable vol plané.

Les autres Avatars vinrent se placer autour de Roy et Riza. Modesty s'avança vers Pride, qui sortit un autre sabre. Il tenta de découper l'Avatar. Mais celui-ci parvint à faire voltiger ses deux lames, ainsi que deux autres. Modesty l' attrapa par le cou. Une lueur bleutée enveloppa son bras. Pride sentit une terrible douleur l'envahir. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

" Ton péché est ta faiblesse sais-tu. Ton orgueil te fais me sous-estimer, et cause ta perte." dit Modesty, toujours calme.

La lueur devint un halo. Modesty plaqua brutalement l'homonculus, qui commença à vomir ses pierres rouges. Après quoi il fut consumé par la lumière.

Les cinq autres Avatars sortirent de la pièce. Generosity, qui n'avait pasà combattre Greed, escorta Roy qui portait Riza au-dehors. Les homonculus virent avec effroi chacun des Avatars s'avancer vers eux et se placer devant le péché à combattre.

Le combat fut titanesque. Chacun des Avatars avaient déjà combattu plusieurs fois leur péché, aussi ne mirent-ils pas longtemps à leur faire vomir leurs pierres et à les détruire.

" Roy ..."

" Oui ma chérie ?"

" On a réussi. Les homonculus sont morts."

" Tu en doutais ?"

" Ooooh ! Un Flame Alchemist et sa Gardienne amoureux !" s'extasia Chastity.

Roy et Riza sourirent un peu embarrassés. Les Avatars les accompagnèrent jusqu'à Amestris, et chez Dante pour reprendre le livre rouge. Selon Courage, ce savoir était sacré pour eux tous, et aucun autre mortel et surtout pas le maître des homonculus, ne devaient y avoir accès. Dante fut effrayée de les voir chez elle sans les péchés. Riza reprit le livre et sortit avec Roy sans s'occuper d'elle.

Les Avatars en revanche, l'encerclèrent.

" Tu as recueilli des êtres dangereux pour les humains, tu les a fortifiés et poussés à semer la haine. Tu dois être châtiée pour ça." annonça Satisfaction.

" Ne vous approchez pas de moi !" s'écria Dante.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et envoya une attaque. Qui n'eut aucun effet.

" Tu perds ton temps. Une seule chose peut nous détruire, et elle est de notre côté." fit Sobriety.

Dante hurla jusqu'à ce que Patience lui brise la nuque. Après quoi il retrouvèrent le Flame Alchemist et la Gardienne à l'extérieur.

" Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?" demanda Riza.

" Retourner chez nous. Nous n'avons pas notre place dans votre monde." répondit Generosity.

Ils acquiescèrent, tandis que les Avatars partirent.

" Bien ! J'ai une revanche à prendre sur une subordonnée de ma connaisance." fit Roy.

" Ne la fais pas attendre alors." répondit Riza.

Roy sourit, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.


End file.
